


Cause Romeo & Juliet Sucks

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pity Sex, References to Shakespeare, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Probably doesn't even know who the characters are."</p><p>"I know that you are a character Gerard Way, staring in your own tragedy.”</p><p>Frank laughs and gathers his stuff.</p><p>“Oh and as for characters, you remind me of Malvolio. A self-important, but clueless character that has no idea that he is being duped by those around him."</p><p>Frank tips an imaginary hat and then exits the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

"Frankie. Frankie, it's time to go."

Frank stared at the open grave. He threw the lily that he was holding into the cold cavern and turned at the push of his father's hand.

"I don’t want to do this anymore."

"You don't mean that son."

Frank looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do. I'm done. I won’t end up like her!"

"Frankie, let's just think about it, you love..."

Frank pulled away from his father.

"No! Fuck you dad, I'm fucking done!"

Frank took off running.

"Frankie!"

Frank got a few feet before he slipped in the mud and fell. He started crying and pounding on the ground. He felt arms around him and pushed into the sensation.

"Shhhh, there there son. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do."

"Thank you daddy."

Frank was scooped up and carried back to the waiting limo. He pushed his thumb in his mouth like he used to all those years ago and felt himself falling asleep in the safety of his father's grasp.

_***Time Stamp: Six Years Later, Friday, 8 th period***_

"I'm telling you Gee, he just gave Mr. Cranston the finger and then walked out! Everyone was stunned!"

"Really? Wow!"

Gerard shook his head in wonder.

"Sounds like a total tool to me. I haven't had him in any classes yet, but I heard him mouthing off to Miss Blakely earlier.. Wouldn't be surprised if he got suspended before the weekend!"

Gerard ran his fingers through his newly cut black hair. He kinda missed the length, but he'd got a kiss from Lucas Turner and a wink from Kyle Grayson, so he guessed the new style was working for him.

"I heard that he pushed some freshman down the stairs too. They _really_  should expel him!"

Pete and Patrick hung on Gerard's every word. Not only was he one of the hottest guys in the school, but he had the intelligence and talent to back up his looks. In short, he was the perfect package and everyone swooned when he paid any attention to them, but Pete and Patrick had Chemistry plus lunch, last period, and drama with Gerard, so they got the most time with him and they loved it.

"I think he has tattoos too! I mean he is our age and..."

"Mr. Wentz, Mr. Stump, and Mr. Way, why am I not surprised. Would you like to share with the rest of the class, what is so pressing that it needs to be discussed during English?"

Gerard looked toward the front of the room and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the balding, overweight, middle aged teacher.

"We were just debating the pros and cons of flavored lube, sir.."

He smirked.

"Do _you_ have a preference?"

The teacher opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and everyone scrambled out of the door either in shock or giggling including the three boys.

"Mr. Saporta is going to announce what the spring play is going to be today, aren't you excited?"

"As long as I get to do music with Ray, I am."

Pete shoved Patrick lightly as he blushed.

"Why don’t you just ask him out already. This crush is over a year old Trick."

"I'm just not ready. I mean what if he doesn't like me and..."

"Hey guys, hey Patrick."

Patrick shut up quickly as the object of his affection appeared before them holding the door to the auditorium open for them.

"Hey Ray."

"Hey froman. How's it hangin'?"

Gerard bumped fists with the taller boy as he passed through the doors.

"Got your eye on anyone these days?"

Ray sighed.

"I wish I had time, but with exams coming up and my mom is harping on me to get good grades to get into college, but honestly, I don’t want to go. I want to keep doing this. I love conducting the orchestra and..."

Gerard nodded in understanding, though by this point, his interest in the conversation had already been lost, as his attention had strayed to what was standing on the stage at the far side of the large room.

"Yeah, that's rough."

He said distractedly, as he set off toward the stage, and the whiteboard placed on it, with the words _"Shakespeare Plays"_ , written in bold red writing.

"We're doing Shakespeare _again_?"

He whined, seeing Gabe emerge from backstage with a note book in his hand, and a pencil tucked behind his right ear.

"Welcome everyone! Take a seat please in the first and second row so we can get started."

Gabe hopped off the stage and strode over to his little group.

"I can hear by some of your groans that you see the white board and yes, we are doing Shakespeare again, but before you groan any further, let's talk about what it means to do Shakespeare."

"It means having to learn words that aren't even used anymore!"

Gerard huffed.

"I mean, who says things like _hath_ , or _oft_  these days, hmmm?"

He raised a sassy eyebrow at the teacher.

"People who do this professionally on Broadway, like you want to Mr. Way."

There is a giggle that wafts from somewhere.

"Now, the good news is that we get to choose our play, so do not think that we are stuck with moldy classics like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah cause Romeo and Juliet sucks."

"Young man, are you in this discussion?"

"Nope, just thought I would throw in my opinion though."

"Then who are you and what are you doing here?"

A young punk kid brings his head into view.

"Frank Iero and I was trying to take a nap till you started spouting nonsense about the biggest waste of time for high school kids."

Gerard didn't hold back his eye roll this time, leaning toward Patrick as if he were about to whisper a secret, but then speaking loud enough that their unwanted guest could hear him.

"I bet he only read the cliff notes."

He scoffed.

"Probably doesn't even know who the characters are."

"I know that you are a character Gerard Way, staring in your own tragedy.”

Frank laughs and gathers his stuff.

“Oh and as for characters, you remind me of Malvolio. A self-important, but clueless character that has no idea that he is being duped by those around him."

Frank tips an imaginary hat and then exits the room.

Gerard huffs.

"Asshole."

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

Gerard walked into the auditorium with Patrick on one arm, and Pete on the other. He was sort of humoring them, of course, but he wasn't above that, if it got him something he wanted. Walking down toward the front of the room, he noticed that Frank was, yet again, lounging in the seats near the back. He had his earbuds in, his hood up, and his feet crossed and up on the back of the seat in front of him. Gerard ignored the punk, deciding to not even acknowledge his existence.

"Hi Gabe!"

He called as they approached the stage.

"We still trying to pick a play? I mean, if it has to be Shakespeare, then I suppose Romeo and Juliet is as good a choice as any."

He knew that would probably annoy Frank, but he really didn't give a fuck.

"Actually, Mr. Iero gave me a good idea yesterday. Did you know what play he described you as a character from?"

Gerard tried to hide his confusion.

"Mr. Who?"

He asked, not recognizing the name.

"He means me Malvolio."

Frank waves his hand in the air brandishing his middle finger. Gerard fumed, silently. He had no idea who Malvolio was, but he was damned if he'd admit that to the annoying punk.

"Some God-awful modern play, considering that Frank knows it?"

"Actually shit for brains it was also Shakespeare."

"Thank you Mr. Iero, but can we refrain from the colorful language. Yes, it was from a play called The Twelfth Night, which is actually quite an intriguing and little known one. I was surprised that Mr. Iero knew of it."

"The Twelfth Night?"

Gerard asked, perplexed.

"That's not Shakespeare."

"Actually Gerard it is and as someone who wants to get into Julliard, you should know all of Williams works, even the lesser ones."

Frank doesn't give a shit, he starts cracking up to the point that he falls off his chair.

Gerard frowned at Frank.

"Shut up Frank!"

He turned to Gabe.

"Of course I heard of it! I'm actually surprised that Frank has. I thought Jersey Shore would be more his speed."

He smirked back at Frank.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think..."

"That's enough Mr. Iero and Mr. Way. Mr. Way, you have detention for your outbursts and Mr. Iero, you are I will have a talk."

"Fuck that, I'm out of here!"

"Then I will be calling your parents."

Frank stopped and sat back down.

"Now, Mr. Way, to detention with you."

"Detention, but why?"

Gerard whined.

"Why do I get detention, and <I>he</I> doesn't?"

"Cause you are a whiny bitch."

"Mr. Iero, _now_ I am calling your parents."

"Fuck."

"Get going Mr. Way."

"AHHH!"

Gerard yelled, kicking a plastic chair out of his way as he stormed from the room.

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday 7 th period***_

"Hey Gee, my mom made brownies last night and I brought you some."

Pete presented Gerard with a little blue box with a ribbon on it.

"I felt bad that you got detention yesterday and it wasn't even your fault."

Pete knew that he was pathetic with his crush on Gerard, but he still tried his best to never give up. Gerard was lounging on the front steps of the theatre hall. He had his shades on, and was leaning back on his elbows, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. As Pete approached him, Gerard opened his eyes and peered over the top of his Ray-bans. The smaller boy really was kinda cute, but <I>awfully</I> obvious and desperate.

"Aww Pete, that is so nice of you to think of me like that."

He patted the step next to him, smiling crookedly.

"Come."

He purred.

"Join me?  I just love brownies!"

Pete blushed and snuggled up to his classmate. He sighed when Gerard placed an arm around him.

"I had her put toffee in this batch cause I know you like it."

"Ooh, yummy!"

Gerard picked one of the treats up and took a bite. It was sweet and rich and gooey in the middle. He licked his lips, moaning at the decadent flavor, then held the rest up to Pete's mouth.

"Come on Petey, you try."

He smirked as the boy flustered.

"Is that how you pay your groupies Malvolio?"

Frank walked up completely blocking Gerard's sun. Gerard frowned, pulling off his shades to look at the punk.

"Fuck off Frank. You're not wanted here."

He sneered.

"Actors only, capisce?"

Frank smirked and then stepping up to Gerard leaned in.

"Why, ‘some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrown upon them."

At which point he pushed Pete so that he landed in Gerard's lap.

"Perheps not too great after all."

He grabbed Gerard's sunglasses and donning them walked off into the school.

"I _really_  hate that guy!"

Gerard growled, standing up, unintentionally depositing Pete on the floor at his feet. He stared after Frank, deciding that, one way or another, he was gonna beat that pretty little hobbit. Gerard frowned when he realized that he'd thought even one nice thing about Frank, then turned and walked the other way.<I>Fuck</I> 8th!

*

*

*

Pete Patrick and Gerard all walked into the auditorium for Drama. Frank was in his usual spot wearing Gerard's sunglasses on his head. He smirked and waved and then put his earbuds in and closed his eyes.

"He's not worth it Gee, just let it go."

Pete and Patrick steered Gerard to the front where the other students were waiting.

"Okay gang, now unlike other plays, we are not going to have auditions."

A part collective groan and sigh of relief went through the room.

"Instead, I will assign parts based on your past performances. The list will be up on Friday. Now, I will list the parts that will be available in no particular order."

 **Orsino:** Orsino, the Duke and Count of Illyria, is a young man deeply and fashionably in love with Olivia. Her rejection of him leaves him in a deep and just as fashionable melancholy.

 **Sebastian:** Sebastian is Viola’s twin brother. After the shipwreck, he was rescued by Antonio, and spent three months in his company.

 **Antonio:** Antonio is a sea captain. Though considered a pirate by Illyrians, he considers himself an honorable opponent.

 **Sea Captain:**  A Sea Captain was the captain of the ship that Viola and Sebastian were traveling on.

 **Valentine:** Valentine is one of Orsino’s attendants. He was sent to Olivia as a messenger of love, but was not allowed to speak to her.

 **Curio:** Curio is one of Orsino’s attendants. He seeks to distract Orsino by taking him to hunt, but Orsino refuses.

 **Sir Toby Belch Sir** : Toby Belch is Olivia’s uncle and something of a minor-league Falstaff. A penniless drunkard who sets stock by his nobility of birth, with a taste for pickled herrings that likely leave him flatulent, he makes himself quite at home at his niece’s.

 **Sir Andrew Aguecheek:** Sir Andrew Aguecheek is an unfortunate fellow. He is tall and very thin, with pale hair that lies flat and lanky, though he may occasionally attempt to curl it.

 **Malvolio:**  Malvolio, whose name might be translated as ‘ill-will,’ is Olivia’s steward. Something of a puritan, he abhors disorder and drunkenness, along with bear-baiting and for that matter laughter: he does not smile.

 **Fabian:** Fabian is a member of Olivia’s household who has lost that lady’s favor due to Malvolio’s telling her about a bear-baiting Fabian was involved with.

 **Feste:**  Feste was Olivia’s father’s jester, and is now hers, though it appears that he wanders around a bit.

 **Olivia:**  Olivia is an orphaned, gray-eyed countess who has sworn to remain in mourning for seven years after the recent death of her brother..

 **Viola:**  Viola is a lady of Messaline. When dressed as a man she is identical to her twin brother Sebastian.

 **Maria:**  Maria is Olivia’s waiting-gentlewoman. Though she begins by attempting to keep Sir Toby under control, she quickly becomes one of his cronies and the brains behind the plot against Malvolio.

The list is quite large and once Gabe is done, everyone gets up to look at the parts.

"Hey look Gee, here is that guy that Frank keeps calling you."

Pete looks at the description and scoffs.

"See Trick, Gee isn't like that. It says he never smiles and Gee has a beautiful smile...I mean, he smiles all the time."

Gerard looked at the description, a frown settling on his face.

"What the...?"

He looked over at Frank.

"Fuckin' child!"

He spat, angrily.

"Temper temper Malvolio."

Gabe handed out the play for everyone to look at.

"Maybe you and I will get the leads like last year Gee."

Last year they did Rent and Gerard and Pete were Roger and Mark, although Pete wanted to be Mimi.

Gerard, as always, humored the boy.

"Yeah."

He grinned, putting an arm around Pete's shoulders.

"That'd be fun."

Frank made puking noises. Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank, then turned to nuzzle against Pete's ear, whispering dirty jokes to him that his neighbor’s older brother had told him while he was trying to get into Gerard's pants, not that it worked of course. Pete blushed and giggled.

"Hey Gee, want to come over and study some lines?"

Pete hoped that Gerard would say yes. Maybe the he could confess to him finally.

"Sure sugar."

Gerard purred.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh please, you are both pathetic."

Pete ignored Frank. It didn't matter what he said. Gerard was coming over and he was going to make things perfect so that Gerard would finally ask him out.

*

*

*

"All right boys, not too late, it is a school night after all."

"We won’t, we are just going to run some lines and then Gee is getting picked up."

Pete's parents nodded and Pete led Gerard to his room.

"Um...so this is my room."

Gerard wandered around for a moment, taking in the Star Wars and Macbeth posters. An odd combination, he thought. Plus all the posters from Gerard’s plays with Pete.

"Nice."

He grinned, turning to face Pete.

"Soooo you _really_  wanna run lines, Petey?"

He stepped closer, till their chests almost touched.

"Well...I...."

Pete looked up at Gerard. He was so close and his lips were so perfect and pink. Pete licked his lips unable to speak. Gerard smirked, then slid his fingers into the back of Pete's hair, and pressed his lips to the shorter male's, quickly taking control and sliding his tongue between Pete's slightly parted lips. This was better than Pete thought it would be. He melted under Gerard's touch. Gerard moved his other hand down onto Pete's ass, squeezing and pressing their crotches together. Pete let out a moan as he moved his arms around Gerard's waist. He felt Gerard walking them backwards till he hit the edge of his bed.

"So Petey.."

Gerard cooed, separating their lips, but still holding the boy against him.

"You ever done more than kiss before?"

Pete's eyes fluttered open as he looked at the object of his deepest affection.

"This was my first kiss."

Pete looked away and blushed.

Gerard deflated a little. He was hoping for a blowjob.

"Don't worry baby."

He cooed gently.

"We'll take things slow."

"Can I kiss you again?"

Gerard smiled at him and then he felt his lips again. Pete liked kissing Gerard. It felt warm and pleasant, so much so that he barely noticed himself being pushed onto his back on the bed. Gerard crawled up to him leaving one leg pressed against his crotch. He licked into Gerard's mouth savoring the taste, in case this was a onetime thing. Pete was no fool, but he still had hopes.

"Petey?."

Gerard murmured, pulling back slightly, but leaving one hand in Pete's hair, and the other, under the small boy's shirt, rubbing circles on his hip.

"How far do you want to go?"

Pete looked at the object of his affection for the last three years.

"I trust you to take care of me Gee."

Gerard nodded, leaning in and kissing him again, his hand sliding further up under Pete's shirt. Pete moaned, was this happening? Were him and his crush going to...have sex?

"We're not gonna, you know."

Gerard murmured reading Pete’s mind. His lips brushing against Pete's right ear.

"But we can still have fun, okay?"

Pete was so gone, he just nodded. At this point Gerard could have done anything to him and he would be fine with it. Gerard nodded again, then pulled Pete's shirt up and off, before leaning in to suck on his collarbone. Pete stifled a groan so that his mom did not hear them, but how Gerard managed to find that perfect spot was beyond him. Gerard grinned against the boy's tanned chest, then licked up his neck, tasting the salty skin. His right hand started fumbling with Pete's belt.

"Gee."

Pete gasped as the cool air rushed to his skin as his jeans were removed and his underwear exposed.

"Is this okay? Not too much?"

Gerard may only be using Pete, to a degree, but he didn't want to force him into something he wasn't ready for. He wasn't a monster. Pete pulled Gerard back into a kiss cause he had no words for him.

Gerard took that as a go-ahead, and set about removing his own pants. He pulled back as he pushed them down his thighs, and met Pete's lust-blown eyes.

"Do you know what Frottage is, Petey?"

It sounded like cheese, but what would cheese have to do with sex? Pete shook his head no. Gerard smiled gently, kicking his pants off of his feet.

"I'll show you. You'll like it."

Gerard pulled Pete tight against him, pressing their underwear clad cocks together, then he began to grind. It had been a while since he'd done this, and he decided then and there, that he needed to do this much more often. By Pete's reaction, Gerard was pretty sure he'd be up for doing this again. Pete was in heaven, he wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips and pressed up into the friction. It felt perfect. He buried his head in his shoulder to stifle the moans once more. Suddenly, the button popped on his boxers and his cock slipped out and rubbed against just the cloth and the feeling was over whelming.

"Wow!"

Gerard whistled slightly, his eyebrows rising as his mouth watered.

"You're bigger than I thought."

He reached between them to release his own throbbing cock, then began to rub them together, using their combined pre-cum to aid the slide. He tucked his face into the side of Pete's neck, licking and sucking as he held the boy close.

"Fuuuuuck."

Only the second time Pete spoke since this all started. He was usually eloquent, but apparently sex will take that from you.

Gerard slid his hands round to cup Pete's ass cheeks, his fingertips brushing unintentionally over the smaller boy's tight puckered hole.

Pete arched his back when he felt this causing their cocks to slide together more.

"You like that baby?"

Gerard cooed, doing it again, <I>intentionally</I> this time.

"More, fuck more, please Gee."

Gerard brought one hand between them to run his fingers through the pre-cum, then returned them to Pete's hole, as he continued to grind against him.

"Tell me if this hurts."

He murmured, gently pressing one fingertip through the tight ring of muscle. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. Pete arched his back more to give Gerard more room. Gerard smirked as he started thrusting his finger in and out, slowly so as not to hurt the boy.

"You look so good like this."

He cooed, watching the boy come undone as he ground against him harder, chasing his own pleasure. Pete's body was on fire as he felt it in his toes and moving slowly up. He was going to cum soon.

"You close baby?"

Gerard panted as he felt his completion nearing. Pete whimpered a yes.

"M-Me too."

Gerard crooked his finger inside of Pete, searching for that magic spot that would turn the boy out. Pete saw stars as he cried out feeling himself let go between him and Gerard. Gerard continued to press the pad of his index finger against Pete's prostate as he rubbed himself harder against the boy's wet cock. He was nearly there. Nearly. NEARLY.

"Ahhh!"

He moaned as he felt himself let go, covering them both with his seed.

"You okay?"

He panted as he withdrew his finger and wiped it on the sheets, still holding Pete against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm good. Real good, just real tired. Sleep with me Gee?"

"Uh..."

Gerard swallowed awkwardly.

"Ok, but we should get dressed first, in case your mum decides to come in."

"Good idea."

Pete pushed up and kissed Gerard and then gently rolled him off. He grabbed a t-shirt and wiped himself off and handed it to Gerard to use. He then tossed his jeans to the side and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on. He climbed back into the bed and waited for Gerard to join him. Gerard cleaned himself off then replaced his pants, stuffing his boxers into his ass pocket. Then he pulled his shirt back on and hesitantly climbed into Pete's bed, pulling the boy against him and kissing his forehead.

"Go to sleep Petey."

He murmured. He hoped Pete would sleep soon, then he could leave.

"Sweet dreams."

Pete sighed and snuggled in. As he drifted off he said what he knew was on Gerard's mind.

"It's okay Gee. I know we aren't anything more than friends, but I will cherish this moment always."

He leaned up and kissed Gerard's chin and then fell asleep.

_***Time Stamp: Friday 7 th period***_

"Hey guys, today's the day huh?"

Pete could not stop bouncing as he leaned backwards so he could look at and talk to Gerard and Patrick. Patrick kept saying he was going to hit someone, but it hadn't happened yet.

Gerard chuckled.

"Yeah Pete."

He said, patiently.

"The list goes up today. What're you hoping for?"

"Oh one of the leads of course, but I am happy just to be in the play with you Gee. What about you Patrick?"

"I just want to be in the back."

Gerard sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Gabe said it'd be up at 8th."

He looked at his watch.

"So just ten minutes to wait."

At that moment Frank wandered in to the room. He grabbed a plate from the salad bar and loaded it up. He went to the back of the room and one of the empty tables. He set himself up with a book and began nibbling.

"Wait, so the punk bad ass kid with the mouth eats salad?"

"Maybe he is a vegetarian?"

Pete looked at Patrick and quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah, man, he is too aggressive to not eat meat."

"Guys!"

One of the drama students ran up to them.

"The list is up and guess who is first?"

Gerard grinned.

"I wonder!"

He pushed up out of his chair and sauntered off toward the drama hallway, with Pete and Patrick hot on his heels. When he reached the notice board that was just outside the theatre doors, he went (in an instant) from smug, to aghast and on the verge of a major fucking panic attack.

"I…I..."

His head was spinning and all he could hear was static, despite the fact that he could see his friends talking to him.

"I don't understa..."

He hit the floor with a thud, everything went dark.

 


	2. Opening Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me the fucking lighter Frank."
> 
> "Oh, now you want it? Well it's gonna cost you."
> 
> "What do you want?"
> 
> "Tell me what you fucking problem is with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up of this fic. _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ was in and out of the hospital so writing was going slow. I hope you guys have not given up on it though as it is about to start a big roller coaster ride! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"All right class, that's it for today. You all have your parts so look them over and familiarize yourself with you characters behaviors. You can also watch the movie so that you can see how the actors decided to play the parts. Understudies, make sure that you know your lines as well. Gerard, I need to see you after class so please stay. That's it everyone. Reversals start Monday. Have a good weekend."

Gerard huffed from his seat, arms crossed angrily over his chest, his whole demeanor saying "Fuck off and leave me alone!". Even Pete had kept his distance through class. As the room emptied, he kept his eyes trained on a boot scuff on the wooden floor, his scowl never dropping for a moment.

"Hey, Gee, um...do you want us to wait for you?"

Pete was rubbing his palms against his sides nervously.

"No!"

Gerard growled slightly. He was _really_  pissed, and being pawed at by Pete was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"Okay."

Pete hung his head and headed up the aisle.

"That was uncalled for Mr. Way."

Gabe walked over to where Gerard was. He swore if Gerard was a cat, his tail would be flicking back and forth.

"So Mr. Way, I can tell you are upset about something, so what is it cause I cannot have your attitude bringing down the morale of the class."

Gerard looked up with fire in his eyes.

"The _girl's_  part, Gabe? The Goddamn girls part, really?"

Gabe sighed.

"Gerard, you know as well as I do that all of the girls parts in Shakespeare's plays were all boys dressed as girls. You want to be on Broadway one day. You want to go to Julliard, then you better begin to understand these things. It is still the lead so what is your problem?"

Gerard knew the parts would've all been played by boys that wasn't his real problem of course. He had no objection to putting on a dress. He'd been Mortica Addams at Halloween last year, for fuck sake.

"Frank. He's not even in the club!!"

He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process.

"I had a long conversation with Mr. Iero where I asked him to be in the play. That was my decision, not his. He is the perfect person to play the Captain."

" _Perfect!?_  Does he even act?"

Gerard stuck his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, sassily.

"Trust me Mr. Way, I have seen what Frank can do and it is worthy of being on our stage. Now, unless you want to give your part to your understudy..."

Gerard couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"No no!"

He assured, hastily, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I'll play the part!"

"Just worry about learning your lines for now Mr. Way."

Gabe heads up the aisle to the back of the auditorium. When he is gone a voice that Gerard certainly did not want to hear rang out.

"Hey Malvolio!"

"Fuck you Frank!"

Gerard grunted, grabbing his backpack and heading toward the door. Frank's laughter can be heard echoing through the vast room as the doors slam shut.

*

*

*

"Gerard...Gee...for fuck sake, it's your go!"

Mikey sighed as for the fourth time he had to remind his brother to take his turn.

"Okay Mikes sorry!"

Gerard rolled the dice and moved his counter.

"1 2 3 4.. Aww fuck 5!"

Gerard slid his piece down the snake's tail, from square 46, on the top row, all the way back down to square number 5.

"This game’s dumb!"

He exclaimed.

"Why we playin' it again?"

"Cause the batteries are dead for the controllers and we can't find the fucking wires for them and it's the only board game we still own."

Mikey sighs and flops back on the living room floor.

"So why are you so pissy today anyway?"

"Frank."

Gerard felt that no further explanation for his pissiness was required.

"Oh, the guy that stole your spotlight huh? Good, let him take over and go back to wanting to be a teacher again. Give up this stupid idea of being an actor."

Gerard frowned at his brother.

"Mikey! You _know_  how much acting means to me! It was grandpa’s dream for me to make it to Broadway, and I'm _not_  gonna disappoint him!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. It was the same thing over and over again. Ever since their grandather convinced Gerard to be Peter Pan, he had been on this kick of wanting to be an actor on Broadway.

_"Your brother has been bitten like the bug Mikey."_

_"Is it gonna bite me too gramps?"_

_Henry laughed and then coughed._

_"No champ, you are destined for other things, but your brother, now he is destined to be a star."_

Henry would never get to see Gerard in his big staring roll though. On the way to the school, a drunk driver hit his grandparent's car head on. While Gerard was on stage singing about not wanting to grow up, Elena was fighting for her life and Henry had lost his. After the play the family rushed over to the hospital. The doctor said that he would be surprised if she made it through the night. Gerard was upset over his grandfather’s death, but equally as worried that his grandmother would not make it. She did though and through physical therapy and a strong will, she manager to bounce back. One day at one of her physical therapy sessions, Gerard confided in his grandmother that he was going to fulfill his grandfather’s wishes and be on Broadway. Elena hugged him and said that grandpa would be proud of him. After that day Gerard became obsessed with acting and slowly slipped away from being the brother that he used to be to almost a stranger to Mikey. That day, he realized he had lost his grandfather and his brother.

"Whatever Gerard.":

Mikey got up and headed into his bedroom. He fired up his laptop and saw that his chat friend was on.

*WayBeyondBored* ~ Hey.

*Mr. Benzedrine* ~ Hey yourself.

Mikey heard Gerard say something, but he just shut his door and shut out the world.

*Mr. Benzedrine* ~ You Okay?  
  
*WayBeyondBored* ~ Not really. My brother is being an asshat again.

*Mr. Benzedrine* ~ lol What else is new?

*WayBeyondBored* ~ True

*Mr. Benzedrine* ~ So how was school today?  
  
Mikey sighed and relaxed into his chair. This is what he needed right now.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

Gerard was sat at the back of chemistry class, ignoring the teacher in favor of sliding his hand up and down Pete's inner thigh under the desk, and watching the smaller boy squirm. He wasn't especially into it of course, but the faces Pete pulled while trying not to react were fucking funny, and it was better than learning about whatever Mr. Krumpet was droning on about at the front of the room.

"Gee..."

Pete was thankful that they were in the back of the class and it was hard to see what was going on.

"Pete, can you tell me what the definition of an isotonic solution is?"

"I....uh...."

Pete's brain was not on board with his body right now. Fortunately Patrick saved him.

"I can Mr. Krumpet. An isotonic solution refers to two solutions having the same osmotic pressure across a semipermeable membrane. This state allows for the free movement of water across the membrane without changing the concentration of solutes on either side."

"Very good Patrick. Now, who can tell me an example of an isotonic solution? Frank?"

"The shit in Visine"

"Well, not very eloquent, but yes correct. Saline solution is 0.9% chloride..."

Mr. Krumpet turned back to the board and began to write on it. Gerard's hand had stopped moving and his eyes were wide. Frank was actually smart? He would've put money on Frank not knowing the answer. He didn't know the Goddamn answer!

"Huh."

He grunted, quietly. Pete breathed a sigh of relief and raised his hand.

"Yes Pete?"

"Bathroom."

"The pass is over there."

Pete slid off his stool praying that his hard on was not showing. He pulled his hoodie down as far as it would go as he crab walked to the wooden pass. Grabbing it, he slipped out the door. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could hoping he would not get caught. He burst in only to startle someone at the urinals. Mikey Way.

"Fuck my life."

Pete whispered quietly as he made his way to the far urinal. The truth was that he had a huge crush on Mikey. More than he had on Gerard, but knowing that Mikey hated Gerard for being in drama, he knew he had no chance with the boy, so he was content to try his luck with the older Way. Mikey finished pissing and went to wash his hands. They made eye contact in the mirror and Pete quickly looked away and finished pissing himself, grateful that his semi was no more. He went to the sink to wash his hands while Mikey was drying his.

"You're Pete Wentz right?"

Pete jumped when Mikey spoke and sliced his hand open on the faucet.

"Fuck!"

He ran it under the water trying to see how bad it was. Mikey walked over and grabbed his hand looking at it and Pete had to hold his breath.

"You might want to go to the nurse."

Mikey ran a hand over the cut and Pete let out the breath slowly.

"Come on, I'll go with you."

Mikey dropped Pete's hand and went for the door. Pete followed after. They got to the classroom and Pete opened it.

"Excuse me Sir."

Mr. Krumpet looked up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mikey sir, Pete cut his hand in the bathroom and it looks bad enough to go to the nurse."

The teacher came over and looked at Pete’s hand, which now was covered in rapidly reddening paper towel. He took the wooden pass from him and wrote him out a paper one.

"Grab your books as you might not be back for the rest of the lesson Pete."

"I got them."

Mikey headed back to where Pete said he was sitting. Gerard watched as his little brother walked toward him.

"What you doing here?"

He hissed, trying not to catch the ageing teacher's attention.

"Shouldn't you be,  I don't know, elsewhere?"

"I have lunch."

Mikey said nothing else. He grabbed Pete's books and headed back to the front of the class.

"Thank you Mikey for accompanying Pete."

Mikey just shrugs and then the two of them are out the door. Gerard turned his attention to the clock on the wall, cos FUCK if he was gonna listen to Krumpet. Ten minutes till the end of the period. That meant ten minutes until Hell…also known as gym class. Gerard groaned quietly and decided to skip. Trouble was, he had no clue where was safe to go. Maybe under the bleachers or behind the old music rooms, that now were nothing more than crappy storage? Yeah, that's where he'd go in…7 minutes time.

* * *

Frank was bored. This was nothing like his old school. The teachers were completely useless...well except the drama one. He got Frank's number, much to his surprise and convinced him to be in the play. It had been six long years so Frank figured fuck it why not. Right now though, he was thinking of the test his had in Global Studies and did not want to go at all. He needed somewhere to escape to, but he knew the auditorium was having band practice so that was out.

* * *

Gerard sloped off toward the dilapidated building, checking for teachers every few seconds. He didn't however realize someone was following him. Frank could not believe his luck. As he was leaving English trying to decide where to go, he spotted Gerard trying to be stealthy. Frank laughed. He imagined that Gerard thought he was like a super spy or some corny shit and he was trying to get to a top secret place.

"Fuck it why not."

Frank found that it was not that hard to follow Gerard either since Gerard was so caught up in his own fantasy that he was not paying attention at all. He saw Gerard heading to an old building.

"This could be interesting."

Gerard mentally patted himself on the back as he reached the old music room and ducked behind it, pulling out his almost empty packet of cigs, tapping one out onto his hand and digging in his bag for his lighter.

"Fuck.”

He cursed as he came up empty, remembering that Ray borrowed it first thing, and failed to return it. He slumped against the wall and stared bitterly at his unlit cigarette.

"Fucking Ray."

He muttered.

"Need a light?"

Gerard jumped, nearly dropping his cold smoke. How had Frank found him? He turned to look at the smaller male with annoyed eyes.

"From you?"

Gerard asked, debating with himself if he wanted nicotine more than he wanted Frank to go play in traffic.

"All right then fine, suit yourself."

Frank took out his own cigarette, which Gerard had never seen that kind before, but he was not going to ask Frank about it,  and lit it taking a deep breath. He blew the smoke out into the air and looked around the place.

"So where are we?"

Gerard stared enviously at the tip of Frank's cigarette for a moment before realizing he was being spoken to.

"Oh, uh this was the old music room."

He pointed to the building his back was pressed against.

"Now its storage, and no one comes here cause of the spiders."

"Spiders?"

Frank started to look frantically around the room. He began to smoke his cigarette quickly.

Gerard smirked.

"Problem Frank?"

He got a certain sick satisfaction from the nervous look on Frank's face.

"No, nothing."

Frank finished his cigarette and started to light another one.

Gerard looked away. He _really_ needed a smoke.

"Fuck it."

He mumbled, then turned back.

"Give me the fucking lighter Frank."

He demanded, sticking his hand out. He couldn't believe he was giving in. Frank forgot all about the spiders and looked at Gerard.

"Oh, now you want it? Well it's gonna cost you."

Frank took another triumphant drag. Gerard rolled his eyes, but at this point, he just couldn't say no.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what you fucking problem is with me?"

Gerard stared incredulously at Frank. How didn't he know?

"You interrupted drama, something that's very important to me. You made fun of me in front of my friends…"

He counted off on his fingers.

"You stole the male lead, when you weren't even in the club. How the Hell did you do that, anyway?"

He shook his head in frustration.

"And you take every opportunity to put me down. Why would I _possibly_ have a problem with you?”

"Huh."

Frank looked at Gerard and pulled his lighter out of his pocket.

"Keep it."

Then he exited the building. Gerard looked at the lighter then back to where Frank had been a moment before.

"What the Hell just happened?"

He wondered. Had he just upset Frank? Was that even possible? Gerard shrugged and lit his cigarette. What did it matter anyway? He shoved the lighter in his pocket and sat on an old plastic stool, leaning back against the wall and letting the smoke invade his lungs. A part of him, a very, very small part., continued to think about Frank's reaction to his mini-rant; the rest of him didn't really give a fuck.

*

*

*

"Is it over yet?"

Pete was whining at the test in front of him willing it to go away.

"No, and shut up or you are going to get us in trouble."

Patrick turned back to his test clearly understanding the reference to "a certain movable framework with a sack and knife in it terrible in history" means."

"What the fuck kind of question is this?"

Gerard shook his head.

"Fuck if I know!"

He stared at his paper. He wasn't even certain it was written in English at this point.

"I'm _so_  screwed."

"All right class the bell is about to ring. Please hand your papers forward."

Patrick collected both of his friend's papers and frowned.

"You guys need to spend more time studying this and less time studying your lines."

"Fuck off Stump."

Gerard grumbled, half-heartedly. He regretted it immediately when he saw the hurt on the other boy's face.

"Hey Patrick?  I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

The bell rang and Patrick grabbed his stuff.

"Let's just get to practice."

Patrick walked off and Pete leaned into Gerard.

"Hey, take it easy on him. He just found out that Ray has a long distance boyfriend in college."

"Fuck."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'll buy him a box of donuts after school to apologize."

He grabbed his bag and sloped miserably from the room behind his friends.

*

*

*

"Okay Pete, Gerard. Let's take it from the top."

Pete took a breath and turned to Gerard. He fixed his captain's hat.

"Ay, madam, well; for I was bred and born Not three hours' travel from this very place."

"Who governs here?"

Gerard asked in a girly voice.

"Gerard, try to tone it down a bit. The point of Viola was that she did not sound like a girl even when she was herself."

Frank snickered from the back row as Pete cleared his throat for his next line.

"A noble duke, in nature as in name."

Gerard took the comment on board, and tried to ignore Frank.

"What is the name?"

"Orsino."

Frank cleared his throat loudly.

Gerard bristled, but didn't let it show.

"Orsino! I have heard my father name him, He was a bachelor then."

"And so is now, or was so very late; For but a month ago I went from hence, And then 'twas fresh in murmur,—as, you know, What great ones do the less will prattle of,— That he did seek the love of fair Olivia."

The girl that was playing Olivia stood up and waved at Gerard.

Gerard ignored her in favor of remaining in character.

"What's she?"

"A virtuous maid, the daughter of a count That died some twelvemonth since, then leaving her In the protection of his son, her brother, Who shortly also died: for whose dear love, They say, she hath abjured the company And sight of men."

Pete was proud that he had most of his lines down now. He smiled at Gerard. He could not help it. Gerard was kind of surprised that Pete was as well prepared as he was.

"O that I served that lady And might not be delivered to the world, Till I had made mine own occasion mellow, What my estate is!"

One more line and Gerard's biggest part was coming up. Pete blushed as he remembered how Gerard thanked him after they rehearsed the line together on Wednesday.

"That were hard to compass; Because she will admit no kind of suit, No, not the duke's."

Gerard took a breath.. He _had_  this!

"There is a fair behavior in thee, captain; And though that nature with a beauteous wall Doth oft close in pollution, yet of thee I will believe thou hast a mind that suits With this thy fair and outward character. I prithee, and I'll pay thee bounteously, Conceal me what I am, and be my aid For such disguise as haply shall become The form of my intent. I'll serve this duke: Thou shall present me as unique to him: It may be worth thy pains; for I can sing And speak to him in many sorts of music That will allow me very worth his service. What else may hap to time I will commit; Only shape thou thy silence to my wit."

Nailed it! Gerard grinned internally.

Pete began to open his mouth when laughter filled the room.

"Something funny Mr. Iero?"

"Yeah, Viola and her _unique_  to him."

Frank kept laughing. Gerard frowned.

"Well _you_  basically chose this play! Not my fault if you don't like the lines!"

He spat out at Frank. Frank got up and walked down the aisle projecting his voice perfectly.

"There is a fair behavior in thee, captain; And though that nature with a beauteous wall Doth oft close in pollution, yet of thee I will believe thou hast a mind that suits With this thy fair and outward character. I prithee, and I'll pay thee bounteously,"

Frank stepped up to Pete and placed a hand on his arm. He leaned in as if telling a secret. Pete unconsciously leaned toward him.

"Conceal me what I am, and be my aid For such disguise as haply shall become The form of my intent. I'll _eunuch_  to him: It may be worth thy pains; for I can sing."

The he pressed the hand to his chest and moved his other arm out to expand the air. Pete could not help, but follow it.

"And speak to him in many sorts of music That will allow me very worth his service. What else may hap to time I will commit; Only shape thou thy silence to my wit."

Without thinking Pete said his next line to Frank.

"Be you his eunuch, and your mute I'll be: When my tongue blabs, then let mine eyes not see."

Frank leaned up and kissed Pete's cheek making him blush.

"I thank thee: lead me on."

Suddenly clapping could be heard as Gabe started it and the rest of the students joined in...well except for Gerard of course.

"Bravo Frank, well done."

Frank took a bow and looked right at Gerard smirking. He then headed back up the aisle to flop into his seat again. Gerard's face was red with shame, his breathing fast and uneven. He turned and left the stage, disappearing out the back and into the men's room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Frank had done it again! Humiliated him in front of his friends and Pete had helped!

Gerard kicked the bathroom wall as tears of frustration soaked his red cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry grandpa.”

He whispered, sliding down the wall to sit on the grubby floor, his head in his hands.

"I'll never be good enough. You were wrong about me."

"Gee?"

Pete walked into the bathroom and went right for the last stall. The biggest of course. He tried the door, but knew it would be locked. He got on his hands and knees on the disgusting floor and crawled under the door.

Gerard didn't look up. He didn't want to face anyone right now.

"Leave me alone."

He whined.

Pete made his way over to Gerard.

"Gee."

He sat in front the slightly older boy and acting like an animal pushed his head at Gerard's to lift it up. He nuzzled at his nose as he placed his hands on his knees.

"You know, you are cute even when you are crying."

Gerard shook his head.

"No 'm not."

He muttered, still not looking up.

"Why do you even like me Pete?"

Pete lifted Gerard's head.

"Cause you are you. You are funny and sweet and you have sass and pizzazz and I love all of that about you, and yeah, I know you are not serious about me and one day you might find someone just as amazing as you and I can handle that, but right now, we have each other and that is what counts right?"

Pete touched Gerard's nose with his again. Gerard sniffed, his heart feeling somehow a little lighter. He met Pete's wide, gentle eyes and smiled weakly, his tears turning to hiccups.

"You're sweet Pete. *hiccup* I do like you, but you know I don't do serious. *hiccup*"

He shook his head, then leaned his forehead to the other boy's, lightly.

"But I could definitely *hiccup* do with a friend. One who is willing to have a little fun *hiccup* sometimes?"

He looked up at Pete with the sparkle back in his eyes.

"I think I can handle that."

He kissed Gerard softly and then helped him up. They went to the sink and Pete helped Gerard clean up. Once they were done and Gerard looked more like Gerard Pete took his hand.

"Wanna go run some lines at your house?"

"If you'll kiss me again."

Gerard just needed it right now. Needed to be wanted.

"How about I kiss you here, and then in your car, and the when we get to your house, on your porch, on the stairs to your room, and then...."

Gerard giggled. He kinda liked this slightly dominant side to Pete. Maybe he'd let him run with it.

"What do you want to do to me in my room?"

He asked quietly, letting Pete lead him from the bathroom and out the side door of the theatre, bypassing the stage area where voices could still be heard. He was thankful. He couldn't face the others right now.

"I think before the Captain turns Viola free to be her brother, that he wants one last taste of her womanhood."

Gerard giggled again.

"Viola likes the sound of that. As long as she can taste the Captain in return?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Pete stopped at Gerard's car.

"Wouldst the lady to the honors of ferrying us back to her abode?"

Gerard rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled.

"She wouldst."

He unlocked the passenger door to let Pete in, then went to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel.

"But didnst the Captain mention a kiss before?"

"Of course m'lady."

Pete leaned in and kissed Gerard sweetly, but he soon found that the slightly older boy had other things in mind. Gerard gripped Pete's shoulders, holding him in place, and pressed deeper into the kiss. He was getting turned on already, and part of him wanted to just beg Pete to fuck him right there, but he didn't. He would wait until they reached his bedroom. Pete could feel himself growing hard, but they were in the school parking lot still so he gently pushed Gerard away.

"Drive please."

"Yes Captain!"

Gerard grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the lot to head home. As he pulled onto Main Street, Gerard clicked on the radio, Blink 182 blasting loudly through the speakers.

"SHIT that's loud!"

He yelped, quickly turning it down, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

"Sorry!"

"I take it someone was messing with your radio?"

Pete chuckled, knowing it was Mikey. They had talked about it last night.

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah."

He frowned slightly.

"I think he gets a kick out of annoying me. I don't think he likes me very much these days."

They arrived at Gerard's house and Pete got out faster than Gerard and opened the door.

"Now M'lady, would you show me to your bedroom suite?"

"Why, kind Captain..."

Gerard giggled.

"…I would love to."

He noticed that his parent's cars were not in the driveway, which meant that he and Pete had the house to themselves. He was 99% sure that Mikey was going to some girl's house after school today. Alice or something. Gerard hadn't really been listening. Unlocking the front door, he led the way inside and up to his attic room. He loved his new room. It had taken him two years to persuade his parents to let him have the large space, and a further three months for his dad to install a bathroom, so he didn't have to fall down the stairs in the middle of the night, every time he needed a piss. He'd been in this room for just two nights so far, and it was already the most rad room in the house, covered with all his band, movie, comic book and stage show posters. He <I>really</I> loved his room.

"Welcome Captain."

He purred, turning to Pete.

"Now, what were you going to do to me again?"

Pete only had a minute to be in awe of Gerard's room before he was pushing Gerard down onto his massive four poster bad.

"I believe that I was going to take piece of your woman hood, but not before you had a taste of mine."

Gerard shivered with need.

"Pete…"

Pete didn't know where this bravery came from, but he rolled them so that Gerard was on top.

"I must say, I think you are too clothed my dear. I need to see more of your virtues."

Gerard nodded and hesitantly started to remove his long sleeved top. It wasn't that he was particularly ashamed of his body, but he was still concerned that Pete wouldn't like the little extra weight he had on his hips and thighs.

"D-Don't laugh."

He said quietly as he dropped the top off the bed and wrapped his arms self-consciously around himself.

"Just like a maiden too."

Pete pulled Gerard's arms away.

"Now I can see you and I like what I see."

Gerard blushed, and wished he still had his long hair so he could hide in it.

Pete bucked his hips a bit which made Gerard laugh and made the moment less tense. However, doing that made Pete's little problem known.

"Petey!"

Gerard gasped scandalized.

"Why do you have a giant salami in your pants?"

He asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head. Now it was Pete's turn to laugh.

"That doesn't sound very Shakespearian to me."

Gerard giggled.

"I couldn't think how to Shakespeareanise it."

Pete smirked.

"Well I can think of another ease that you can do to it with that unpoetic mouth of yours."

Gerard's eyes widened, but his mouth twisted into a smirk as his hands worked quickly on Pete's belt and flies. Once they were open, he shuffled down Pete's body, pulling the pants down with him, and gasping when he realized that Pete had gone commando today. Then, moving to kneel between his legs, Gerard licked his lips before leaning down and quickly taking Pete's impressive member into his mouth.

"Fuuuuuck."

Pete tossed his head back. His first kiss, his first make out session, and now his first blow job and they were all Gerard's. He knew it was not all serious, but he could not honestly think of a better way to lose it all. Gerard came off with a pop.

"Fuck my mouth Pete. Pleeeease?"

He begged, going back down, all the way down for a moment. Deep throating Pete and thanking his lucky stars for his lack of gag reflex. Pete nearly choked, but he grabbed Gerard' hair and began to piston his hips. Gerard relaxed his throat and let his mouth be used, feeling his cock harden and start leaking heavily in his pants. He moaned around Pete's length. God, he wanted Pete to fuck him so bad, but he wasn't sure Pete would be up for that.

"Gee Gee, fuck, I'm gonna."

Pete pulled Gerard off him and stared at the boy with his flush face, abused lips, pink and perfect in the shape of an O panting before him. Before he realized it, he had blurted out his fantasy.

"Ride me Gee."

Gerard's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically as he got off the bed to strip out of his pants. He didn't have words. He just wanted Pete's cock inside him, now! Kicking his pants and boxers off his feet, he crawled back onto the bed, and moved to straddle Pete. Getting in position, he sucked on three fingers, then lifted up on his knees and reached down between them, slipping two fingers straight up inside his tight hole, twisting and scissoring them before adding the third and stretching himself out. When he was done, he removed his fingers and shuffled forward a bit to hover over Pete's hard cock.

"Y-You sure Pete?"

He asked, praying the answer was yes, or he may just cry.

"Gee, I have given you my everything. I want you to have this too."

It was then that out of his discarded pants that Pete produced the condom. Gerard took the condom from Pete's fingers and opened the packet, before sliding it onto his length. He held Pete's cock and guided it to his entrance, before slowly lowering himself down onto it, whining in his throat as Pete was some bit bigger than any Gerard had experienced before. He panted as he bottomed out, the stretch was really rather painful. His face screwed up as he waited to adjust, his fingers clenching into fists on Pete's chest and his eyes squeezing shut, a tear escaping from the left one to run down his cheek.

"Gee."

Pete reached up and brushed the tear away. He held Gerard's hips lightly as he let the boy ease himself down at his own pace.

Gerard sobbed slightly.

"We can stop. We can stop right now."

"NO!"

Gerard cried out, his eyes shooting open to stare at Pete, fresh tears spilling.

"I want this. Please, just give me a minute?"

"Take all the time you need Gee."

Pete was rubbing soothing circles on Gerard's legs Gerard was shaking. It had been a while actually, and he'd forgotten the burn, but it was starting to ease off now, and he was starting to relax. After a couple more minutes, he took a deep, shaky breath, then let it out slowly, and lifted up a little, experimentally, before lowering back down, a soft whine escaping his kiss swollen lips. Pete was patient and he could wait for Gerard, but he had to admit it was fucking hard. His cock felt like it was in a vice. A warm, moist vice and it was everything to not move.

"You okay Gee?"

Gerard nodded, not trusting his voice as he lifted up again, further this time, then dropped down, a little quicker than before.

"Ahh Pete!"

"I got you Gee."

Gerard planted his hands on Pete's stomach and started to move a little more, a little faster, and a little harder. Suddenly, his vision whited out as he hit his prostate dead on. Gerard screamed out, his back arching dramatically and his eyes screwing shut. Pete scrambled up somehow without falling out and held Gerard to his chest.

"Gee Gee! You okay?"

Gerard panted, clinging to Pete.

"P-Perfect!"

He grinned.

"Pete, will you just fuck me now?"

Pete pushed Gerard over onto his back and braced himself over the boy. He slowly began to pump in and out of Gerard. He watched his face for any signs of discomfort, but he saw none. They when Pete hit a certain spot he felt Gerard clench up.

"Tell me that's good?

"Oh God that's good!"

Gerard moaned, his short fingernails digging into Pete's shoulders.

"D-Do it again?"

Pete did again, aiming for the same spot loving how Gerard body wrapped around him. He started to move faster till he was outright fucking the boy under him. Considering how close he was earlier, he was surprised he lasted this long. He knew the time was growing short though so he reached between them and started to stroke Gerard's cock.

"Oh my G-God!"

Gerard choked out, clinging on tight and trying to meet Pete's hard thrusts.

"I th-thought you never d-did this before?!"

"I do *puff puff* watch porn silly."

Gerard giggled, but it turned into a choked moan as Pete hit his prostate again, harder this time.

"God, so c-close."

Pete wanted Gerard to cum first so he stroked him faster as he pounded in harder.

"Come on Gee, cum for me."

Gerard panted heavily, random expletives and Pete's name slipping from his lips as he tumbled toward his completion.

"I'm.. Gonna... AHHHHH!"

Gerard came hard, his whole body twitching and convulsing as he screamed in ecstasy. The pressure, the feeling, everything was overwhelming and Pete whispered Gerard's name as he filled the condom to almost over flowing. After that he only remembered arms around him and a soft kiss and then darkness.

 


	3. First Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nonna?!"
> 
> He beamed.
> 
> "Seriously?"
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> Both Pete and Mikey craned to see.
> 
> "It, It's tickets!"
> 
> Gerard breathed in awe.
> 
> "To see **Oliver** , on _BROADWAY_!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So things are getting interesting with...everyone! ^0^
> 
> Still poor Pete is dealing with his unrequited love for Gerard and Patrick still carrying a torch for Ray. Will they get a break this time?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Gerard and Pete were closer than Gerard would like to admit, even to himself, though after that one time, nothing else had occurred between them except for a few heated make out sessions. That was okay with Gerard, though he knew that Pete would like there to be more. Mostly, they texted, skyped and talked on the phone, _mostly_ , Gerard just venting angrily and Pete listening patiently, cause that's what obsessed little fuck-monkeys do for the ones they can't really get over.

"I just don't get it!"

Gerard went on.

"He comes to class, he knows every fucking line though I never saw him with a script once. Yet whenever it comes to him running lines with _me_ he steps out and I get his fucking understudy! What even is that?!"

Gerard sucked back the last of his large mug of mostly cold coffee.

"Why is he such an asshole? I just don't get it!"

He grumbled, taking a breath to actually give Pete a chance to reply. Gerard knew that Pete had his own issues going on, and would probably steer their conversation that way, but that was okay really. Gerard didn't want to be a total jerk and completely monopolize the conversation and he <I>did</I> care, to an extent, about what the younger boy had to say. He had been listening when Pete told him that he actually liked someone else, but that it was complicated, and the other person would never like him back. Gerard didn't really understand that though, cause what was _not_ to like save a little clinginess? Gerard hoped things would work out for Pete, even if he didn't know who his mysterious crush actually was.

"Gee, you need to stop worrying about Frank and concentrate on you. You know you are brilliant already, but you need to push yourself that much more."

There was a pause as Pete typed something out on his laptop and then went back to Gerard on the phone.

"Look, let's run those lines tomorrow after rehearsals. I can come over after and we make sure you have that speech down right."

Gerard sighed. He knew that Pete was right.

"Okay Pete I'll try."

He stared sadly into his empty mug.

"So..."

He decided to change the subject for once.

"…what's happening in Pete's world?"

He was genuinely interested.

"I have this amazing one-sided relationship that will never be anything more, but I have a really good friend...with some benefits, that kind of makes everything okay."

Pete giggles slightly.

Gerard grinned.

"Maybe we can look at those _benefits_ a little more after we run lines tomorrow.”

Pete wonders if Gerard can feel his grin when he does it.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Night Gee."

"Night Pete."

Gerard hung up and dropped his phone onto his bed before taking his mug and heading to the kitchen for a refill. As he walked in, he was met by the sight of his brother, with a fork in one hand, and the toaster in the other.

"STOP YOU NITWIT!"

Gerard yelled, dashing over and grabbing the fork from his hand.

"You _trying_  to kill yourself?!"

"Geeze Gee, calm the fuck down, I learned my lesson last time, look."

Mikey shows Gerard the plug of the toaster. He grabs the fork back and fishes his toast out chucking it in the garbage.

"We need a new toaster. The slots aren't big enough for Texas toast."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Coffee?"

He walked over to the maker and slid his mug into its place. Mikey just nodded and then pulled out another piece of bread and a rolling pin. He ran it over the bread to thin it out. Then he plugged the toaster back in and put the newly thinned bread into it and pressed the button to lower it.

"You seem like you are in a good mood."

Gerard shrugged, removing his mug and taking a deep drink before putting Mikey's mug in its place.

"I guess. Pete just let me get some stuff off my chest. He's good like that."

"Yeah, it's nice when you have someone like that in your life."

Mikey sighs as the toast pops up. It's only half done so he flips it over and puts it back down again.

"So no one special in your life, baby bro?"

Gerard leaned against the counter to drink his coffee.

"No one caught your eye?"

Mikey blushed.

"There is this one...person. I talk to them on line a lot. They seem really...amazing, but I feel like they are hiding something."

Mikey sighed again and then pulled the plug on the toaster. He grabbed the fork and pulled the toast out. Spreading some applebutter on it, he put it on a plate and grabbed his coffee.

"Night Gee."

Mikey headed up the stairs back to his computer. Gerard refilled his coffee again So what if he'd be up all night? He took a sip, sighing in pleasure, then shut off the kitchen light, and headed to his room.

***Time Stamp: Monday Afternoon

Pete could see that both of his friends were on edge. Gerard was Gerard as usual. Frank sat in the back calling out insults and upstaging Gerard without even moving, but today Patrick was the worse. Gabe moved Patrick from helping with lighting to costume design. Patrick didn't know shit about costumes, but Tommy decided to get shitty grades and had to quit according to his parents. A new student was coming in to replace him, but he wasn't here yet so Patrick got moved.

"It's so stupid!"

Pete and Gerard were walking with Patrick through the parking lot.

"Why me? I mean at least with lighting I had a chance to talk to Ray, but now I am stuck in the back of the house and..."

They all stopped short when a Harley pulled into the parking spot next to Gerard's car. The rider turned off the bike and pulled off his helmet shaking out his hair. Patrick was speechless. He was blonde and scruffy looking. He had a lip ring that glinted in the sunlight.

"Hey, can you tell me where I can find Mr. Saporta?"

"Uh, yeah.”

Gerard pointed toward the theatre behind them.

"He's in there."

"Thanks."

The guy gets off the bike and hangs his helmet up. He shrugs the leather off and hanging it on one finger tosses it over his shoulder smiling at him.

"Names Robert."

He extends his other hand to them.

"Gerard."

Gerard muttered, then nodded to the others in turn.

"That's Patrick, and he's Pete."

He shook the offered hand.

"You new here?"

"Well, I don't go here, I'm a freshman in college, but my drama professor asked me to give Mr. Saporta a hand."

"Sweet."

Gerard said, non-committedly.

"You act, or....?"

He waved his hand around, suggesting anything else. Robert let out a hardy chuckle.

"No no, I do costume design. It's part of my major. I want to be a costume designer on Broadway."

"Oh, Patrick here just got moved to costumes.. Maybe you can help him get to get a feel for things.”

"Is that so? Well I look forward to working with you then."

Robert winked and Patrick blushed. He then walked off toward the school. Just before he got to the doors he turned around again.

"And you guys can call me Bobby."

He waved and disappeared into the school.

"Well."

Gerard mused.

"He's not lacking in confidence, is he?"

Patrick just stared where Robert...Bobby was.

"Uh, I'll catch up to you guys, I gotta..."

And with that he took off into the school.

Gerard laughed, turning to Pete.

"I think Ray may have missed his chance."

"I think so."

Pete laughed and looked at Gerard he touched his cheek lightly.

"Speaking of missed chances..."

Pete's phone rang.

"*sigh* give me a minute, it's my mom."

Gerard smiled softly, pulling his shades from his pocket and slipping them on.

"Say hi for me."

At that moment another car pulled up and Gerard saw Frank walk up to it. He was smiling as he got in. Gerard dismissed thoughts of the other boy the second he was gone, and turned back to see if Pete was done yet.

"Hey, so I can't stay too long. My mom needs to talk to me about something."

Pete smiled a little.

"Shall we go?"

Gerard wrapped his arm around Pete's shoulders and grinned.

"Sounds good to me sugar."

They climbed in the car and left the lot.

*

*

*

"Hey, isn't that your grandmother's car?"

They pulled in next to the old Caddie.

Gerard looked at the vehicle, seeing the small dent where Elena had hit their gate post last Thanksgiving, and the rosary beads hanging from the rearview. He smiled fondly.

"Yeah it is. I didn't know she was coming today."

"Must be important then."

They exited the car and went into the house.

"There's my Broadway Baby!"

Elena was in the kitchen with Mikey who was shoving her homemade cookies in his mouth. He rolled his eyes at the pet name.

"Hi nonna!"

Gerard grinned, moving quickly to hug the smiling woman.

"What brings you here today?"

He snuggled in her warm embrace.

"Well baby, I know that your birthday is next month, but I have an early present for you."

She pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Gerard.

He looked at her with a big grin, accepting the gift.

"Thank you Nonna."

He looked down at the blue envelope in his hands, with his name written in delicate silver ink on the front. Turning it over, Gerard carefully unstuck the flap. If it had been from anyone else, he would've just ripped it open, but this was from his Nonna and he was <I>always</I> slow and careful when opening her presents. Once it was unstuck, Gerard peered inside, and tipped the contents out into his hand. Two rectangles of thick, high-grade paper lay on his palm. Placing the envelope down on the table to his right, Gerard turned the slips over and gasped.

"Nonna?!"

He beamed.

"Seriously?"

"What is it?"

Both Pete and Mikey craned to see.

"It, It's tickets!"

Gerard breathed in awe.

"To see **Oliver** , on _BROADWAY_!!"

He turned wondered eyes toward his Nonna.

"I I can't believe you did this Nonna. Thank you so much!"

He pulled her back in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Ha ha ha, you're welcome baby."

Gerard stepped back, the biggest, happiest grin on his face, and looked at his nearest and dearest.

"But who should I take?"

"Don't look at me. I don’t want to see some fucking kids dancing and singing on stage. What a waste of time."

Mikey huff and went back to his cookies.

Gerard swallowed back his expected disappointment. He knew Mikey wouldn't be interested, but he always kinda wished they were closer, and had more in common.

"Wasn't gonna."

He grumbled, defensively, before turning toward his friend.

"But I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

He asked an honestly shocked looking Pete.

"Me? Really?"

Gerard nodded.

"Who else?"

Pete flings his arms around Gerard's neck.

"So, that's a yes?"

Gerard giggled, winding his arms around the smaller male's waist.

"Yes yes yes!"

"Okay so Pete, make sure to get your parent's permission for the date and we will be staying in the city that evening."

"I will!"

Pete phone buzzed and he looked at it.

"Shoot, it's my mom, I gotta go Gee. We can do lines tomorrow."

Pete hogged Gerard again and then waved to everyone as he left.

"It's not a ' _date_ ' Nonna."

Gerard rolled his eyes at her choice of words as he closed the front door and turned back to his family, a smirk on his face, but a blush on his cheeks.

"I know that sweetie, but if it was, you could not do wrong with that one."

"Nonna!"

Gerard whined, batting away her hand as she ruffled his hair.

"He's like a puppy. I keep expecting him to cock his leg on the sofa."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Michael, don't swear, it's unbecoming."

"Whatever, I'm out."

Mikey goes upstairs to his room. He jumps on his lap top and sees that Mr. Benzadrine is on. He smiles and begins to chat.

* * *

"So Gerard, what play are you doing for the Spring play?"

"Oh yeah. We're doing The Twelfth Night."

Gerard was dreading the question he knew would come, sooner or later.

"Oh and does my baby have the lead part?"

Gerard stood and went to the coffee pot, putting off answering.

"Uh, well..."

"Gerard..."

Elena sat there looking concerned.

"Baby, its okay if you didn't. Not everyone gets..."

"Viola!"

Gerard said suddenly, his back to the room as he paused from pouring his coffee into his favorite mug.

"I'm playing Viola."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh Gerard! Viola is such an amazing character! That is wonderful! So who is playing the handsome Orsinio that you are smitten with?"

Gerard's knuckles went white against the edge of the counter. He ground his teeth.

"Frank."

He spat.

"Some little punk who seems to have it in for me."

"Oh. Well I am sure that he is a fine actor and he was chosen for his skills. Still it must make doing the intimate scenes a bit difficult and..."

"Nonna!"

Gerard gasped, sounding scandalized as he turned to face her, coffee finally in hand.

"I'm trying not to even think of that right now. The thought of those scenes with him, it kinda turns my stomach a bit, to be honest."

"Now Gerard, you are a consummate actor. You can get through the distaste I am sure. Now I have to go, but I will see you this weekend for the musical."

She kissed Gerard on the cheek and the left.

"Bye Nonna."

Gerard waved as she drove away, then went back inside, coming face to face with Mikey as he shut the door.

"You could've stuck around. That was kinda rude y'know?"

"Sorry, I was talking to a friend anyway."

Mikey went into the kitchen to grab some milk and another cookie.

"Are you fucking your friend?"

Gerard gaped at his brother.

"Mikey!!"

He grabbed the cookie from his fingers and bit into it.

"I'm not even gonna answer that!"

"You just did."

Mikey smirked and headed back to his room. Gerard huffed, hung his head and retreated to his own room.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Evening***_

"Oh my God that was fucking amazing!"

Pete was still vibrating from the musical as they made their way to the lobby.

"I am glad that you liked it Pete."

"Yes i did, thank you for taking me Elena."

As they walked through the lobby of the theatre they saw pictures of all the previous cast members.

"I want to buy a copy of the DVD. Pete please accompany me. Gerard we will meet you back here."

"Okay Nonna."

Gerard smiled, turning to look at all the pictures.. One day, he assured himself that would be him. There were so many different casts through the years, that he almost missed the picture. When Pete and his Grandmother returned, Gerard was sat on a bench, staring numbly into space. It was like he couldn't unsee them.

"Okay boy, I'm tired. Let's head back to the hotel."

Pete looks at Gerard.

"Coming Gee?"

Gerard shook himself out of his daze and slowly stood up.

"Err yeah.. Right, right."

He accepted Pete's hand as they headed out, but his mind was still on that damn picture.

*

*

*

"Alright boys, have fun, but don’t stay up too late."

"We won't Elena."

"Gee? Baby?"

Elena touched Gerard's cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah Nonna."

Gerard grinned up at her from his spot on the end of his bed.

"Just daydreaming."

He giggled, hiding his discomfort.

"Okay baby. I will see you gentlemen in the morning then."

She kisses both of them on the head and then leaves.

"I'm gonna go take a shower I think."

Pete grabs he toiletry bag.

"You can join me if you want."

He winks at Gerard and then saunters exaggerated into the bathroom. Normally Gerard wouldn't have to think twice about Pete's offer, he would be in there like The Flash, in hopes of getting his cock sucked, but right now, he had other things on his mind. Pulling his laptop out of his messenger bag, glad his mum insisted he bring it so he could work on that damn project for American History that was due in a week. Gerard started the ageing computer up, and Googled~ Frank Iero, Broadway, Oliver.

"Well…"

He muttered, ten minutes and three articles later.

"…now I know why Gabe likes you."

There were pictures and reviews and links to articles about other shows that a young Frank Iero had been in. Gerard continued to read, not noticing when the sound of running water in the ensuite bathroom stopped.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day you would actually do your homework when you were told."

Gerard jumped, spinning with wide eyes toward the smaller boy.

"Shit you scared me! Thought you were gonna shower?"

Pete stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet and looked at Gerard like he was fucking crazy.

"Dude, did are you fucking high? I was gone for like 20 min."

"You were? Oh."

Gerard blushed in embarrassment.

"Guess I lost track of time."

He surreptitiously closed the laptop and slid off the bed to walk over to Pete.

"You do look good wet. Wish I'd joined you now."

He winked, putting his hands on Pete's exposed hips. Pete tried to laugh, but instead he gasped. Fuck his hips were still sensitive where Gerard pinned him to the bed the other day and sucked him off.

"I think the only thing that doesn't look good wet is a cat Gee."

The "Gee" came out a little breathless.

Gerard laughed at that, then leaned in to lick at a drip of water that was running down the side of Pete's throat. He needed to distract himself from what he'd just found out, before he drove himself mad thinking about it. Pete couldn't help it. He arched his body and exposed more of his neck to his best friend. He had accepted that this is what they were and he was alright with it. Gerard slipped his thumbs into the top of Pete's towel and gave it a little encouragement to fall, it did, and he groaned as more skin was exposed.

"Can I suck your cock Pete?"

He gave Pete the most innocent eyed look he could manage.

"Fuck, please."

Gerard smiled sweetly as he dropped slowly to his knees, his hands holding loosely to Pete's hips for balance. He kept eye contact as he licked a line up the side of Pete's already stiff cock, then slipped his lips around the head. Pete gasped. Gerard's warm wet mouth felt so good. Gerard ran his tongue around the tip before dipping it into the slit, then taking Pete all the way to the back of his throat, and simply holding him there, and swallowing around him for a moment or two.

"Gerard, I'm gonna fucking..."

Pete was regretting not jerking off in the shower like he was supposed to. He was too on edge and that made him a quick shot at the moment. Being a fucking teenager sucked. Gerard pulled off and squeezed the base of Pete's cock.

"Not yet."

He croaked, his voice already wrecked.

"I want you to fuck my mouth first."

He grinned up at Pete, with his left hand buried inside his own underwear.

"Gee..."

Life was not fair; Gerard was not playing fair either.

"My knees are too weak to stand anymore."

Pete looked down at the boy, one his knees mouth stretched and bruised from his actions.

"Ah, go, on the bed now."

Gerard practically sprang to his feet and dashed over to the bed, crawling on then flipping onto his back to grin at Pete.

"Come on Petey. Come get me."

Pete grinned and climbed on the bed. He grabbed at Gerard's boxers and pulled them down. He climbed between Gerard's legs and took his cock in his mouth to buy him a little time.

"Oh holy FUCK!"

Gerard gasped out, his eyes going wide, head tipping back into the pillows, toes curling and fingers grasping at the pure white hotel sheets.

"Uh uh uh.. So.. Good!"

Pete smirked and then pulled off. He turned around so that his cock was in Gerard's face and then went back down on the boy. Gerard licked his lips then opened his mouth, taking Pete in. He really hoped Pete remembered what he'd asked him for. Pete fixed his legs into a push up position and he began to fuck Gerard's mouth as if he was fucking his ass. At the same time he went down in long strokes on his cock. Gerard choked slightly but didn't let it bother him as he accepted everything Pete was giving him. He was getting close already, but he didn't want Pete to stop.

"Ah fuck."

Pete pulled off panting. He was so close and he was trying to hold off as long as he could.

"Pete. Pete please."

Gerard begged.

"Please fuck me?"

Pete didn't have to be told twice. He pulled away from Gerard and climbed off of him.

"I was kind of hoping you would ask."

Pete blushed and then went to his toiletry bag pulling out lube and a condom.

Gerard lay panting, pupils blown wide.

"How do you w-want me Pete?"

He murmured, biting his lip.

"On your knees gripping the headboard."

Gerard whimpered and moved quickly into position.

"Like this?"

He looked over his shoulder. Pete took a moment to truly appreciate the curve in Gerard's back, his pale skin, and the slope that led to his perfect ass.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect."

Pete climbed back on the bed and pushed against Gerard's ass enjoying the feeling of his cock caressing between the two cheeks.

"D-Don't tease P-Petey."

Gerard moaned, trying to push back.

"I got you don’t worry."

Pete puts plenty of lube on his fingers and then circling Gerard's opening he presses one in.

"P-Peeeeete!"

Gerard keened.

"Shhhhh."

Pete moved from one finger to two stretching out the opening. Gerard's breath was little more than shaky gasps as he clung to the headboard and tried to stay upright.

"I'm I'm r-ready."

"Not yet, a little more."

Pete moves to three fingers now and really starts fucking Gerard.

"Ah ah ah oh holy.. Fffff...."

Gerard shook as Pete hit his prostate dead on. Pete enjoyed watching the mess that he was making of Gerard, but he wanted to be the one truly doing it. He pulled his fingers out and then lined his cock up and started to push in. Gerard's head dropped down between his arms, causing his back to arch, and moaned deep in his throat. Pete was slow to go cause it had been a while, but when he was finally all the way in and plastered to Gerard's back, he had to take a moment to breathe. Gerard too, needed a moment. He was trembling and whining, the feeling of being filled up, just that bit too much to take.

"L-Let me know ok-kay?"

"O-Okay."

Gerard stuttered, weakly, feeling sweat cooling on his body, making him shiver. He wasn't ready yet. He still felt overstretched. Pete carded his fingers through Gerard's hair kissing his shoulders and upper back lightly making sure not to move. After what felt like forever, Gerard started to squirm a bit.

"Uh.. Um.. Uh.. Move."

He grunted, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"Okay, I’ll go slow though."

Pete was relieved, he was not sure how much longer he could have waited. He began a slow pace of sliding in and out of Gerard. He groaned at how good it felt. Gerard's whole body shook and he gasped, feeling tears spill from his eyes. This wasn't fucking. It was too sweet, too good.

"P-Pete?"

"Ah, yeah baby?"

"Do.. Do you..."

Gerard stammered, then froze up. He couldn't ask. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Gee, I can't hold back anymore."

Pete began to pick up the pace and really started fucking Gerard hard. That was better. That was more like it. It made Gerard forget his stupid unasked question about if Pete loved him, and made him focus on the fact that he was currently being fucked good and hard in the ass just the way he liked it.

"FUCK YES!!"

He cried out as Pete repeatedly abused his prostate until he was a shaking, howling mess. Pete pulled Gerard against his chest and kissed him sloppy and wantonly. He ran his hands down his chest to his cock and started to jack him off.

"YesyesyesyesYES!"

Gerard chanted, still gripping the headboard with white-knuckled fingers, so the bed slammed noisily against the wall with each of Pete's strong thrusts.

"Gonna. Get. Us. Kicked... OUT!"

Pete chuckled. Hotels were kind of equipped for this kind of thing, but he could play this up.

"Good, then we can get a cell together and I can fuck you nice and dirty against the stone wall. The scratches on your back would be there for days and everyone would know you are my bitch.”

He punctuated his comments with three hard thrusts.

"Yours!"

Gerard was losing it now. He couldn't think straight with how close he was. Even though he knew it was the heat of the moment, Pete allowed himself to believe in Gerard's words.

"Fuck yes, my bitch and only mine!"

Gerard's vision whited out as he came like a rocket.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed then passed out, going limp in Pete's arms. Pete hardly realized that he had cum at the same time as Gerard had till he pulled out. He was breathing heavily as he pulled the sheets over them, knowing that would wake up cold and he clicked off the lights snuggling in for the night.

*

*

*

When Gerard woke, he felt sticky and hot and trapped. Pete was holding him from behind and Gerard couldn't get out from under his grip. His chest felt tight and he was starting to panic.. He didn't want this.. Didn't want any part of Pete's feelings for him. He tried to wriggle free, but Pete just tightened his hold, snoring against the back of Gerard's neck.

"Please please.."

Gerard’s hair tickled Pete's face and he sneezed letting go of Gerard and turning over.

Gerard gasped shakily and climbed quickly from the bed. He grabbed clean clothes from his overnight bag, then dashed quietly into the bathroom to change, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Pete wakes up alone in bed. He yawns and looks around.

"Gee?"

He gets up to take a piss and then as he is leaving the bathroom he sees the note. He gets dressed and heads to the dining room to meet Gerard and Elena.

*

*

*

Well boys, I think after breakfast we can get in a little sightseeing if you like. Gerard nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on his eggs and ham, as he half-heartedly pushed them around his plate.

"Sounds good."

He murmured, his mind elsewhere.

"Sure, that sounds like fun Elena and..."

Pete phone sounded a text. He excused himself and looked at it quickly.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Elena, but can we another time. It turns out that I have to get home soon. _My_ grandmother is coming up for a surprise visit."

"Say no more sweetheart, Gerard and I can come down anytime."

Gerard pushed his plate away, untouched.

"I'm gonna go pack."

Gerard got up quickly and left.

"I should to."

Pete jumped up and ran after Gerard. He caught him just as the elevator was closing.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?"

Gerard looked anywhere but at Pete.

"Uh, no.. not really, too hot."

"Oh man, we should have turned on the AC."

The elevator dinged and Pete walked out grabbing Gerard's hand with a smile and leading him to the room. Once he got there he disappeared into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. Gerard frowned as he stuffed his clothes from last night into his bag, then went to fetch his things from the bathroom too. Pete was still in there. How long did it take to collect a few bits and pieces anyway? Pete came out with his little bag and favored Gerard with a smile. He kissed his cheek and then headed to pack his clothing.

"Okay, I think that is everything. Hey Gee?"

Pete put his bag down at the door and stepped up to Gerard.

"I had a really great time."

Gerard felt slightly trapped, but held his ground and smiled softly.

"Me too Pete."

He wouldn't let Pete know how scared this actually made him.

"Is it bad that I kind of wish it were more real?"

Pete is holding back so many emotions right now, but his tears and slowly leaking out.

"Don't worry though; I know we are just great friends."

Pete turned wiping his eyes and grabbed his bags.

"We can do lines on the way home if you want."

Gerard let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Lines would be good."

Pete picked up his bags and exited the room. He had hoped that Gerard would have said something else, but he knew that there was nothing to say.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

"I hate Mondays."

Pete dragged his ass to first period. Patrick was not surprisingly excited.  
  
“Oh, do we have practice today?”  
  
Pete looked up and Patrick and smirked.

"Yeah yeah Trick, we both know that you just want to go work with Bobby again."

Patrick blushed and then waved as he ducked into his classroom. Gerard trailed behind Pete as they headed to first period. He wasn't looking where he was going, just walking on autopilot, when he walked straight into someone, both of them yelping and falling to the floor in a heap.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, wasn't looking, I.. Oh!"

He finally looked at who he was trying to untangle himself from.

"You!"

It just <I>had</I> to be Frank, didn't it?

"Well hail there Malvoleo, how goes your fair day then?"

Frank was leaning casually on the floor enjoying yet another mistake that Gerard has made in his presence.

Gerard sighed, looking at the ground.

"My day was going just fine, til I ran into you, dear  _Oliver_."

Frank froze.

"What did you call me?"

There was a tension in his voice now. Gerard looked up, smirking.

"What you got wax in y' ears? I called you Frank, that's your name, isn't it?"

Frank pushed Gerard away hard.

"Fuck you Way."

He got up and grabbed his fallen stuff and headed down the hall.

"What was that about?"

Pete bent down to help Gerard up.

"Fucked if I know."

Gerard shrugged innocently as he accepted Pete's hand up. Pete shrugged as well and then ducked into his own classroom telling Gerard he would catch him at 6th. Gerard waved him away and headed off to his art class.

"Gerard, I'm glad I caught you."

Gabe stopped him in the hall way.

"I wanted you to tell the drama class about your trip to the city and your critique on the musical you saw. Would you be able to come up with a review before then?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, sure, no problem Gabe."

Gerard stumbled over his words.

"Wonderful. Well then I shall see you after school. I cannot wait to hear what you have to say."

Gabe patted him on the shoulder as he ducked into the art room before the door closed.

*

*

*

"Is it over yet?"

Patrick was usually not this antsy in English, but he was practically vibrating in his seat. The whole class had been quiet because of the test, but Patrick being who he is finished first.

"Ugh, 15 more minutes, I can hardly stand it!"

Gerard smirked as he continued to write.

"Chill Pat,  Bobby's not going anywhere."

"No talking please. You still have ten minutes left."

Gerard blushed a bit and focused on his review of The Outsiders. He didn't want detention, and Mr. Cserup was known for being uber strict.

"Sorry sir."

After what seemed like forever the class was told to pass their tests forward and everyone started to get ready to go.

"Finally!"

The bell rang and Patrick took off.

"Man, I thought it was bad when he was into Ray. Do you think that he has a chance with Bobby Gee?"

"Well..."

Gerard grinned. Pete chuckled as they made their way to the auditorium. When they entered Frank was in his usual spot. He scowled at them as they passed.

"Man, what's up Iero's ass today?"

"I don't know."

Gerard shrugged.

"Maybe he wants some more."

He raised an eyebrow in Frank's direction. Frank flipped him off and Pete pushed Gerard down to the stage before anything more happened. They settled in and watched as Gabe came strutting out.

"Alright guys, before we start practice today, I have a treat for you all. Our very own Viola, has gone to the city to see a musical this weekend and now he is going to give a proper critique of it. Gerard?"

Gabe bowed and offered his the stage. Gerard took a breath and smiled, accepting the stage.

"So yeah..."

He began, looking out at the class.

"I went with Pete and my Grandma to see Oliver on Broadway."

He caught Frank's eye.

"Oh wow, I've always wanted to see that!"

"It has been on Broadway forever!"

"I've seen some of the original cast in other things too."

The group chattered away about the musical, but Frank was quiet and just watched Gerard. Gerard held his gaze as he continued.

"There were actually posters in the foyer from all the previous casts. It was _really_  interesting"

The sound of Frank shooting up out of his seat echoed through the large room.

"Frank are you alright?"

Frank began to walk down the aisle. Gerard watched him approach with curiosity. He wanted to see what he'd do.

"There was one in particular that caught my eye…"

Frank was now half way down to where they all were.

"…it was from eleven years ago. Tim Curry played Bill Sykes, Richard Dryfus played Fagin..."

He could see Frank getting close now.

"…and Oliver himself, was played by..."

And before anyone realized Frank had made it to the floor and Gerard saw stars as Frank punched him in the face.

"You pretentious piece of shit. You don’t know anything do you?! I hate you!"

And then Frank was gone. Pete shook off the shock first and knelt down touching Gerard's face hearing him wince.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Gerard breathed heavily, rubbing his tender jaw with tentative fingertips.

"…Frank."

 


	4. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know. I'm sorry, and I really want to tell him that, and ask him to come back to school or at least find out when he's planning to return."
> 
> Gerard looked up with his best puppy eyes.
> 
> "Son, Frankie has been acting on Broadway since he was three, before he could even read his own scripts. Your pathetic attempt to sway with amateur and inferior skills is a waste on me so don't bother. Now tell me why you wanted to hurt my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in the last chapter Gerard had fucked up hardcore. What will happen now that Frank knows he knows the truth about him?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Later***_

 

Gerard knew he'd probably gone too far, but he thought that Frank staying off school for nearly a whole monthwas kinda excessive.

"When's he coming back Gabe?"

He whined.

"We still haven't run lines together, and we've not got that long till the performance."

He was getting annoyed, but also sort of worried…about the play, totally _not_ about Frank. No! Not at all...

"I don't know Gerard. I have tried contacting his father, but he has not answered my calls."

Gabe rubs his neck.

"If Frank does not return then his understudy will play the part. You know the rules Gerard. The show must go on."

"I know Gabe, but I think we both know that Frank could play that part with his eyes closed, while Carl  can barely remember two lines without the script in his hands."

Gerard pushed.

"Maybe I could talk to Frank? Get him to come back, or at least, find out what's happening."

He suggested, hopefully.

"I could go see him if you gave me his address?"

Gabe looked at Gerard.

"I don't know. I could get in trouble for giving out a student's personal information and..."

"What if Gerard was bringing him the work he missed?"

Pete popped up next to Gerard.

"Well, then you would have to go to the office and get it there, but that could work."

Gerard could kiss Pete right now. He didn't though, no need for that shit. He smiled thankfully at his friend then turned to Gabe.

"I'll do that then. See you tomorrow Gabe."

He waved slightly as he headed out of the theater and toward the main office, Pete running to keep up with his long strides.

"Can I come with you Gee?"

Pete felt like since the hotel that maybe he still had a chance with Gerard.

"Sure Pete."

Gerard grinned, pushing into the office.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Come to mine at, I don't know, 10am? Then we'll go see him."

He turned to the office lady, a bitch by the name of Steph, who used to go to the school, had come onto Gerard, been rejected, and now hated his guts.

"Uh, hey Steph, I was told to take some work to Frank Iero cause he's been off school. I need his address please?"

"That’s Miss Talbot to you Mr. Way."

"Mr. Saporta sent us along with several of Frank's teachers."

Pete put on the best charm that he had.

"Well if you put it that way."

She smiled at Pete and then went into the file cabinet and pulled out Frank's information. She copied it and then handed it to Pete.

"Here is his schedule. You can go to his classrooms and pick up his work."

"Thank you Miss Talbot."

"You can call me Steph."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Okay thanks. Come on Pete."

They left the office and went to get Frank's work.

*

*

*

"Mikey, I'm going out. See you later!"

Gerard pulled on his leather jacket as it was kinda cold this morning, then headed off to see Frank. He knew he'd said Pete could come too, but he really didn't want to deal with Pete's clinging and puppy dog eyes right now. Looking at the address scribbled hastily on the sticky note in his hand, Gerard popped in his car and looked at the address. It was about 20 min away, not too long of a drive. He should get there in no time.

*

*

*

Pete walked up to the house making sure to fix his hair a bit. As he rang the bell he noticed that Gerard’s car was gone. When the door opened it was Mikey.  
  
“Can I help you?”

“Uh yeah, I’m here to see Geerard?”

“He left.”

“OH, but he…you know what never mind thanks.”  
  
Pete turned and started down the walkway. Gerard ditched him. He ditched him to go see Frank. Who was he kidding, he would never be good enough for Gerard.

“Hey…”  
  
Pete turned around and saw the boy’s shoulders slump as he left.  
  
“Wait…how about you come in and wait for him.”  
  
Pete shrugged.  
  
“Nah, I don’t want to bother you.”  
  
“You’re not really. I was going to play some COD, you can join me.”  
  
“Zombie edition?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Pete walked back and stepped into the house as Mikey closed the door.

* * *

Frank hears the doorbell ringing. He puts down him magazine and walks through the living room to open the door.

"Can I help you?"

Gerard looked up at the man in the doorway. It had to be Frank's father; the resemblance was too strong for him to be anyone else.

"Err, yes. Yes s-sir."

He stuttered out, suddenly nervous and unsure.

"I'm in sc-school with F-Frank. I need to speak to h-him please?"

"He's not here kid, sorry."

Frank goes to close the door.

"Oh but please..."

Gerard rushed out, putting his hand up to try to stop the door.

"I reeeally need to see him."

He pleaded.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I told you he's not here. Look I will tell him you came around, what's your name?"

Gerard couldn't just walk away. He let a few tears fall. Hey, it pays to do drama!

"Look sir, I-I did something bad, and I think he hates me now."

He sobbed, putting his face in his hands.

"Please help me find him. Please?"

Frank looks at the boy. He knows an act when he sees one but...

"Alright kid, come on in."

Gerard sighed in relief and followed the man he was still presuming to be Frank's dad into the house.

"Thank you Mr...Iero?"

"Frank, my father is Mr. Iero."

"Frank? Frank's dad is called Frank?"

Gerard raised a slightly confused eyebrow.

"What was _your_  dad called? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Useless mostly by my mother, but he was Frank too."

"Wow um…"

He wanted to say something about originality, but he still needed to get information about Frank. _His_  Frank, not the dad. NO!! NOT his Frank, just..oh, whatever, he swore at himself. Shut up brain!

"Okay."

He didn't know what else to say.

"So you gotta name?"

"Oh, err yes. Sorry. I'm Gerard!"

Gerard stuck his hand out to shake the older man's.

Frank looked at the boys hand and shook it watching him wince. He was as weak as his name.

"So Gerard... What did you do to my son?"

Gerard looked down; flexing his fingers now he'd gotten them back.

"Err I err. I'm in drama with him and he'd been kinda teasing me and I found out he was on Broadway and I kinda I kinda told everyone."

He rushed out, trailing off at the end when he saw Frank senior's face.

"Then he hit me and left."

"I'm not surprised."

Gerard dropped his head.

"I know. I'm sorry, and I really want to tell him that, and ask him to come back to school or at least find out when he's planning to return."

Gerard looked up with his best puppy eyes.

"Son, Frankie has been acting on Broadway since he was three, before he could even read his own scripts. Your pathetic attempt to sway with amateur and inferior skills is a waste on me so don't bother. Now tell me why you wanted to hurt my son."

Gerard's mouth had dropped open as he was being chewed out, but now he snapped it shut and swallowed nervously. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea coming here and it _definitely_  hadn't been wise to enter this house with a man he didn't even know! He stepped back. Maybe he could just leave? Frank's dad was still waiting for an answer, and he looked pissed.

"I err.. He.."

Gerard could feel the start of a panic attack coming on. He tried to steady his breathing.

"I've been in drama club since f-freshman year. I almost _always_  get the lead, then Frank turned up and made fun of me, then got given the male lead without even having to audition and and I got mad, I guess."

He hung his head again. He knew it was a bad excuse for what he'd done.

"So you attacked my son verbally because he is a better actor than you."

Frank sat there for a moment and took a sip of the beer that he was drinking before the boy showed up.

"Do you know who Linda Arbatrare is?"

Gerard's face lit up. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! She was amazing!"

He gushed.

"I saw her with my grandma and my brother when I was little. She was in **A Year With Sunshine**   with her…son."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head.

"I saw _Frank_!"

He exclaimed in awe.

"Seeing him up there on that stage, it's what inspired me to get up there too! I wanted that! I wanted the Broadway dream!"

He took a breath, his excited grin fading to a confused frown.

"He was so good, even at that age! I don't understand why he would've quit that."

He looked at the older man curiously.

"Yup that was her. She was amazing. She had it all. A great acting career, marriage, the child she always wanted, but it was harder to balance all that then she thought. Do you know how she passed on?"

Gerard nodded sadly, looking down.

"Sort of. The media said it was a long term illness. I cried for days. It was such a huge loss, so sad."

"It was a huge loss for Frankie too, but for a different reason. Linda died of cirrhosis of the liver."

"Oh..."

Gerard breathed.

"She drank?"

Another hero tainted.

"Yeah she drank. The stress did it. By the time Frankie was three she was a full blown Alkie."

"That's so sad!"

Gerard choked slightly, his mind slipping closer to home.

"Frank shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Yeah, Well so after his mom died he left the stage for good. I was surprised to hear he was in the school play at all."

Frank finished his beer and got up and went into the kitchen. Gerard waited, should he follow? He was just thinking that the man wasn't coming back, when he reappeared with another can in his hand.

"I'm not sure he really wanted to at first, but I think Gabe must've talked him round."

This can was soda and he handed it to the boy.

"Must have recognized him somehow. Anyway..."

"It would be a loss if Frank quit again.."

Gerard cut in.

"If I could only talk to him?"

Frank looked at the boy. Maybe he was what Frankie needed.

"He's been round his grandmother's this whole time."

Gerard looked hopefully at the older man.

"Could you possibly give me the address?"

"My son doesn't make friends easily. I hope you will be fixing your situation with him."

He asks for Gerard's phone and puts the address into his GPS.

"Good luck son."

Gerard smiled, accepting his phone back.

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best."

Then he took his leave, checking the address as he walked down Frank's pathway toward the sidewalk, hearing the door close behind him. He hopped back in his car and drove for the new address.

* * *

“I win again!”

“Dammit! You keep using that one shitty move!”

“Hey, it’s not my problem if you don’t know what your character can do.”

“Mikey looks at the gloating Pete and then pounces on him.

“You little shit, you lied to me! You said you never played this game before!”

 Mikey begins to tickle Pete mercilessly.

“I ha ha ha, never said that, I said he he he, that I never played that character!”

“Same thing cheater!”  
  
They rolled around on the ground laughing and tickling each other till them were out of breath and Mikey was sitting on Pete.

“Why are you sleeping with my brother if he doesn’t love you?”

The question took Pete by surprise.

“I…”  
  
Pete was embarrassed. He had no real answer.

“I hope one day we will love me?”

“Gerard doesn’t love anyone but himself. He is a selfish egotistical bastard.”

“He can be nice when…”

“When he wants something.”

Pete turned away.

“Pete you seem like a good guy. Isn’t there anyone else out there you like?”

“Well…there is a guy that I met online. I talk to him all the time, but he doesn’t know I am in drama. He hates drama because of his older brother.”

“Well that’s no reason not to say something to him. You need to tell him how you feel. This way if there is a chance, you can take it.”

Mikey stood up and pulled Pete up.

“Here, check and see if he is online right now.”

Pete pulled out his phone and saw that WayBeyondBored was online. He wrote him real quick.

“I’m gonna have a cigarette real quick.”

“Sure, you can smoke in the back. That’s where Gee does.”

Pete heads out and Mikey decides to check his own messages. Mr. Benzedrine is on. He figures he has a few moments while he is waiting for Pete so he hops on.

*Hey, hows it going?*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*Not bad. Hanging out with my…*  
  
Mikey think about it.

*…friend.*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

*Oh cool me too! I just kicked his ass at video games.*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*Nice I did too.*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

Mikey wasn’t completely lying. He did win at COD earlier.

*Very cool! Having a victory cig right now.*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*Nice, I’m actually waiting for my friend to come in from having his own cig.*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

*Wow, weird coincidence huh?*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*Yeah very…I safhsdilfuhsNL*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

*What the fuck?*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

Mikey sneezed and was about to apologize for the gibberish in the message when Pete called out bless you.

“Thanks!”

Mikey answered and then answered online.

*Sorry I sneezed.*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

*Oh funny, my friend just did too.*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*Wow…that’s…funny…*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

Pete comes in and looks at Mikey on his computer.

*Um…are you on a purple laptop?*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

Mikey’s chat pings and he swallows hard as he types.

*Yeah, are you on a phone?*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

Pete’s phone pings.

*Yes.*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

*So am I the guy that you said you like?*

_~ WayBeyondBored~_

*Yeah, you are.*

_~ Mr. Benzedrine~_

“Oh.”

Mikey turns around from his laptop and looks at Pete.

“Mr. Benzedrine I presume?”

“WayBeyondBored?”

“So…”

Pete didn’t know what to do now. The guys he had been crushing on while he nursed and licked his wounds from the cuts Gerard left on his heart.

“I guess I’ll catch you later.”

Pete went to leave, but found his hand grabbed.

“You can’t sleep with Gee anymore okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“And we have to get to know each other in real life more, which means you come over to hang out with me.”

“Why?”

“Cause I may like you too, but I like who I met there.”

Mikey pointed to the laptop.

“Now I want to know who is in here.”

He touched Pete’s chest and Pete shivered.

“Okay.”

“Good, now you owe me a rematch since you cheated.”

“I did not cheat you just sucked and you lied to me online and said you kicked my ass.”

“I did in COD.”

“Yeah well…”  
  
Mikey took Pete’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Pete smiled.

“Okay.”

* * *

"I got it grandma."

Frank went out the front door to grab the mail. He was texting a friend of his when he crashed into someone coming up the walk.

"Oh man I am so sorry. Let me...YOU! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry."

Gerard said quietly, but sincerely.

"I was an ass, and you didn't deserve that."

He lowered his eyes to the ground between them.

"Fuck you Gerard."

Frank started to walk away.

"Please Frank?"

Gerard begged, looking up, and if there's one thing he hates to do, it's beg.

"I fucked up and you want to know something that'll make you laugh?"

He took a breath, hoping Frank would actually listen to him.

"You're the reason I got into acting in the first place."

He let his shoulders sag wearily, his eyes dropping to the ground again.

"You can laugh at me now if you want."

Frank stopped.

"What do you mean I got you into acting?"

Gerard raised his eyes slowly, hopefully.

"I saw you on the stage a long time ago, with your mum."

He hesitated, worrying slightly that Frank would blow up at him and punch him again.

"You couldn't have been older than five, and of course, I didn't know it was _you_  until today, but just seeing you up there, I wanted to do that too. It's been my obsession ever since."

"That was the first time I acted with Linda."

"She was amazing."

Gerard murmured.

"It's so sad- what happened."

"Yeah, well shit happens."

Frank started heading up the walk again when the door opened.

"Frankie, did you...oh, who is this?"

Frank mentally smacked himself.

"Sorry Grams, I got a little distracted."

Frank stepped around Gerard as he grabbed the mail out of the box. He then walked back to his grandmother and handed it to her.

"Does your friend want to come in?"

Gerard nodded at the small woman, and looked hopefully at Frank. Frank rolled his eyes, but then beckoned Gerard forward. Gerard smiled gratefully at Frank then stepped forward.

"I'm Gerard. It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Gerard said, shyly extending his hand toward her.

"What a handsome name for a handsome boy. I'm Frankie's grandmother Bethany Arbatrare. You can call me Betty if you like."

"Come on Grams, it's still too chilly for you outside."

"Oh posh Frankie."

Gerard smiled.

"Thank you Betty."

He blushed at the compliment, kinda wishing he still had his hair long so he could hide in it. The three of them went into the house. It was a little cozy cottage and all over the mantel were pics of Frank and his mother.

"So sit down and tell me how you and Frankie met?"

Gerard glanced at Frank, slightly surprised that he hadn't been bitching about him the whole time he'd been staying there.

"Uh, well, we're in the drama club together, but I recently found out that I've kinda known him since I was little."

He grinned.

"My Grandma took me to see a show when I was like five, or something, and I saw him on the stage with his mum! She was an amazing actress!"

Frank flinched as Gerard used past tense.

"Of course she was, but she has only gotten better with time. I know when she comes back from her trip, she will have all sorts of new stories to tell us and then maybe Frankie and her can do another musical together."

Betty got up and went towards the kitchen.

"I'll get us some tea."

Gerard turned confused eyes toward Frank.

"Err.. Frank?"

"Gram's I'm gonna show Gerard my room real quick while the tea is brewing."

"Okay Frankie, tell him about the new musical you are in too."

Frank grabs Gerard's hand and drags him down the hall to a small room. He pushes him in and closes the door. All around them is reminders of who Frank was from the theater posters to the Tony awards. They all make Frank sick now.

"Frank? What's going on?"

Gerard asked nervously, his eyes flitting around the room before refocusing on Frank.

"Look..."

Frank wipes his hand down his face.

"My grandmother has Alzheimer. She doesn't remember that Linda died. She thinks that she is off in Europe in an acting retreat. She also doesn't know that I quit acting. Just...just go along with it okay."

Gerard sighed.

"Of course."

He nodded, sadly.

"Does she uh..."

He wasn't sure if he should ask. He wasn't sure it was his place.

"What?"

Frank looked a little more relaxed now. Gerard dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, what were you going to say."

Frank drops onto his bed. Gerard was still stood awkwardly near the door. He ran his hand through his hair, unconsciously messing it up.

"Uh..."

He chewed on his thumbnail, worried Frank would get angry at him.

"I was gonna ask if she lives alone, y'know, when you're not staying here."

Gerard had a horrible feeling he was about to get hit again.

"My grandfather is here too, he is just working."

"Oh, sorry. Like I said, none of my business."

Gerard rubbed the back of his neck. He felt uncomfortable; he could feel Frank watching him.

"I err.. I came here to ask you to c-come back to school.."

He looked up through his lashes, meeting Frank's stare.

"So…how 'bout it?"

"Why? Why would you want me there? This way you can have the stage all to yourself again."

Gerard shook his head quickly.

"I don't want the stage to myself!"

He exclaimed.

"I just want to act with people who love the stage as much as me. People who actually want to _be_  there!"

He stepped toward Frank.

"Do _you_  wanna be there Frank?"

"I...I don't know."

Frank looked up at a poster with his mom and him on it.

"I wanted to be just like her. The fame, the fans, everything. I was too young to understand the drinking at first, but you would be surprised what a child over hears when they think he is asleep. My parents fought about her drinking all the time. She said it was not a habit and that she could stop it anytime."

Frank looked at Gerard.

"Guess she was wrong."

"I know what _that's_  like!"

Gerard muttered, looking at his shoes.

"How? How could you possibly know that with your perfect existance?"

 

"Perfect?!"

Gerard looked up, annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah sure."

He scoffed.

"So fucking perfect."

He turned away so Frank wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. He wiped them away quickly, before turning back.

"My dad drank himself to death.”

He muttered.

"Always said he could stop anytime he wanted. Guess _he_  was wrong, too."

Frank felt shitty now.

"I didn't know. I guess we are not so different after all huh Malvoleo?"

Frank looked at Gerard and then laughed.

"I mean Viola."

Frank reached out and took the trembling boy's hand.

"Look...how about we start over. Hi, I'm Frank Iero. Child actor retired."

Gerard sort of laughed and sobbed at the same time, turning wet eyes toward the little punk.

"Hi I'm Gerard Way. Diva with daddy issues. Nice to meet you."

He smiled shyly.

 

"Boys? Tea's ready."

Frank shook his head laughing.

"Come on, let's go."

He took Gerard's hand and led him out of the room.

 


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys, did you enjoy the ride? Oh and look who we ran into!'
> 
> Pete looked over and saw Frank with a drop dead gorgeous redhead.
> 
> "Hiya, I'm Ginger."
> 
> Gerard restrained himself from groaning. Of course she was called Ginger. She was probably a stripper too. She was hot enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think you guys may finally feel a little sorry for Gerard in this chapter...than again, maybe he deserves what he is getting hmmmm? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

 

"All right everyone, that's it for today. Frank Gerard great job."

Everyone clapped as Gerard and Frank got off the stage.

"Wow guys, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, but we still need to get though that one scene."

Frank was packing up his books and script he never opened. Gerard glanced at Frank, then quickly returned his attention to his own things. He knew they would have to deal with "that scene" at some point, and as much as he could admit to himself, at least, that Frank was pretty fucking gorgeous, he was still not that comfortable with the idea of being kissed by him in front of everyone, even if it was for the play. It wasn't that long since they had basically hated each other, and Gerard was worried that he'd make a fool of himself, and Frank would go back to hating him again. He didn't want that. It wasn't that he fancied Frank or anything. God no, definitely not, but he'd be lying if he said the thought of being kissed silly, while being pinned to a wall by the punk boy, hadn't crossed his mind a time or two…or ten. A hand on his arm snapped Gerard out of his thoughts. He looked up to realize that it was just Pete and himself left in the theatre, and Pete was looking at him funny.

"Where'd everyone go?"

Gerard asked, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, as he stuffed his last book into his bag and zipped it shut.

"While you were standing there daydreaming they all left. Frank said he would text you to work on the scene this weekend."

Pete watched as Gerard blinked and took in the information.

"Soooo, Patrick wants to know if you and I want to go with him and Bob to the spring carnival. He doesn't want to go alone just yet with Bob."

Pete had talked things over with Mikey and while he did admit that he liked him, his feelings for Gerard were still really strong. He did keep his promise and stopped doing anything sexual with Gerard, which was easier than he thought since Gerard did not seem interested anymore. Still Mikey was right. If he hoped to have any kind of relationship with Gerard, he would have to make sure that it was more than sex. This was the perfect way to find out.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not."

He wondered briefly if Frank was planning to go, then instantly cursed his own mind for not going five whole minutes without thinking about the other boy.

"Yeah, we should have fun."

Pete texted Patrick to tell him that they would go. In a minute he got a reply.

*Great, it will be like a double date!*

That made Pete blush and he closed the phone right away.

"Uh, we should get going before we get locked in."

Pete grabbed his books and headed up the aisle. As they reached the front doors, Gerard opened the left one, holding it for Pete with one hand, while clicking off the lights with the other.

"So what you wanna do now, milkshakes?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

Gerard grinned at Pete, then followed him out the door, before they headed down the street toward the Shake Shack.

"I might even buy you a cookie if you're good."

He winked at his short friend, but instantly regretted it when he saw the look Pete gave him back.

"I like cookies."

Pete blushed a bit as they got to the place. Pete ordered an Oreo milkshake and Gerard his usual coffee one. They sat outside drinking it and Pete noticed that it was all couples. They were laughing or holding hands or trying each other’s drink. He looked at Gerard, but he had his eyes closed and was murmuring to himself. Pete knew he was running lines.

"Hey, wanna try some of mine? You always get coffee."

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Pete, then at his milkshake.

"Err, surenI guess?"

He said, though it sounded more like a question. He leaned over as Pete held the glass up for him. He took the end of the straw between his lips and sucked, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. When he released the straw, opening his eyes again, he blushed when he realized that Pete was staring right at him.

"Err.. You wanna try mine?"

He held out his glass. Pete's heart fluttered. It was just like the couples. He smiled.

"Sure, thank you."

Pete leaned forward and took the straw into his mouth. He sipped it quietly and then drew back licking his lips.

"I can see why you always get the same one."

Gerard smiled weakly, returning to his drink.. He knew that Pete was still holding out hope for them, and he didn't want to break his heart, but Gerard _really_ didn't feel the same.

"Pete?"

He decided to change the subject.

"Would you help me run lines again pleeease?"

"Of course Gee. Which scene did you want to go over?"

Gerard grinned, turning his script for Pete to see, and pointing to the part he wanted to run.

"It's act five, scene one. Starting from where Orsino says- <I>Here comes the countess: now heaven walks on earth.</I>. Could you play Olivia and Orsino for me please?"

"Sure, shall we head to your house or to mine?"

Pete looked again at the part.

"I assume you want to start where you part comes in, otherwise I will be talking to myself for quite a bit."

Pete laughs.

"Uh, yeah sure. And we can go to yours if you want?"

That way he could leave if Pete got too "friendly", and he wouldn't have to kick him out and seen rude.

"Sounds good to me."

They finished their shakes and tossed the cup.  They walked back to the school and Pete climbed into Gerard's car and stared out the window wondering about what Patrick said and what Friday would be like.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Night***_

"Sweetheart, Gerard is here."

"Coming ma!"

Pete took another look in the mirror. His hair was good, he had on just enough make up, and his jeans...well they were a bit much, but Patrick kept insisting it was a date so why not go all out. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his sneakers and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Gee, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem."

Gerard grinned. Despite his dislike for certain fairground rides,  basically anything that went round in circles really fast,  he was actually quite excited for the carnival.

"You look nice today."

He wouldn't be rude and say slutty,  but those jeans?

"Thanks. I can't wear these to school cause I need to breathe, but..."

"If he would buy clothing that just fits him."

Pete rolled his eyes at his mom. He grabbed Gerard's hand.

"Come on Gee, let's get going."

They hopped in Gerard car and they were off.

*

*

*

"You guys made it!"

Patrick and Bobby were standing at the gate.

"We got our tickets already."

"Oh cool, I'll just..."

Pete reached into his tight pockets and found...nothing. He began to pat his jacket and then tossed his head back groaning.

"Stupid fucking pants, I forgot my wallet won’t fit in them. Gee we have to go back and get it."

Gerard shook his head, grabbing Pete's wrist as he turned to head back to the car.

"Don't sweat it. I got this."

He pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket and started to drag Pete toward the ticket booth. Pete looked back at Patrick in time to see him wink. Patrick thought he left his wallet home on purpose. Pete is not that much of a dick so he shook his head no.

"Okay guys, what do we want to do first, rides, games or eat?"

"Let's get the rides over with."

Gerard suggested.

"I didn't have breakfast, so I've got an empty stomach right now. At least I won't throw up everywhere."

Pete patted Gerard's arm.

"Don't worry Gee, I don't like those kinds of rides either."

"Well then, why don’t we split up for a bit and we can meet in an hour for food."

Gerard nodded.

"Sure. Back here?"

"Yeah."

And with that Bobby left with Patrick, his hand guiding him by the small of his back.

"Come on Gee, let's hit the carousel first."

"Carousel? That one goes round and round, right?"

Much like his stomach at the thought.

"Yeah, but it's slow and we don’t have to ride a horse."

Pete led Gerard to the ride. They gave their tickets and Pete found them a bench. They sat together and the ride started. As the ride started, annoying music drowning out even more annoying teens, Gerard decided that this wasn't so bad after all as long as he didn't look outside of the ride. He smiled at Pete. Today really was going to be fun.

*

*

*

"I love carnival food, but it's so heavy and greasy that I can't handle anymore rides after that."

"Well can we hit one more?"

"Which ride is that babe?"

Patrick blushed a bit hearing Bobby call him that.

"I was thinking the Ferris wheel. It won't affect the food intake. Then we can play some games."

Gerard looked over toward the ride, trying to judge if it was going too fast or not. Figuring he could handle it, he shrugged.

"Sure, I'm up for that. Pete?"

"Yeah, I like the Ferris wheel. The view when you get to the top is pretty rad."

"Then it's settled. Let's just all hit the head before we go."

Patrick saw that Pete and Gerard looked at Bobby strange.

"His dad was a Marine."

They both nodded in understanding. Trashing their stuff they headed to the restrooms. As they were walking, Pete saw a beautiful redhead on the arm of a boy. As they were passing Pete thought it was Frank, but they went by too fast so he dismissed it.

*

*

*

Pete and Gerard climbed into the next car after Patrick and Bobby.

"At least from this angle we can't see them making out."

Pete pushed Gerard lightly with his joke.

Gerard laughed.

"Yeah. Don't wanna see that."

The ride started to move, their car slowly rising backward into the air. It jolted to a stop for someone to get into the next car, and Gerard nervously grabbed Pete's hand. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea any more. Pete knew Gerard was scared, but he was in heaven. Gerard was holding his hand and squeezing and for a moment, Pete could pretend.

*

*

*

They made a few circles around and Gerard had never let go of Pete's hand. Now they were at the end of the ride and their car was at the top as people started to get off. Pete was enjoying the sky as it started to turn from day to night. He marveled at the pink and purple hues as the son was going down.

"Isn't the view breathtaking Gee?"

"Mmhmm."

Gerard murmured, his eyes squeezed shut. He really just wanted to be back on the ground now.

"Come on Gee, just open your eyes for a moment and look. I bet you will see something you never thought you would before."

Gerard took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Pete was right, the view was amazing, but the height was making Gerard dizzy. He turned his attention to the other cars of the Ferris wheel, almost rolling his eyes when he saw some dude with his tongue down a red head's throat. So cliché. He was about to point this out to Pete, when the couple separated, and he recognized the boy as none other than Frank. Now he <I>really</I> felt sick! Pete was happy to see that Gerard was looking out his window with full intent. He was leaning over and straining to see something and Pete felt kind of proud. All too soon the wheel was moving again and they found themselves at the bottom. Patrick and Bobby were already out of their car and they were talking to another couple.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy the ride? Oh and look who we ran into!'

Pete looked over and saw Frank with a drop dead gorgeous redhead.

"Hiya, I'm Ginger."

Gerard restrained himself from groaning. Of course she was called Ginger. She was probably a stripper too. She was hot enough.

"Err, hi."

He mumbled, gripping Pete's hand a little tighter and reminding himself that one, he shouldn't be jealous, cause he definitely didn't fancy Frank, and two, he was gay, so shouldn't be getting a stiffy from looking at this girl.

"I'm Gerard, this is Pete."

He introduced, flatly.

"Oh! So you are Malvolio!"

Frank could not help to stifle the giggle that escaped.

"Nah nah sugar, he plays Viola."

"Oh right, sorry, I get the silly characters mixed up."

She let out one of those giggles that only someone like that could and Frank tightened his arm around her tiny waist.

"So, where are you guys off to next?"

"Oh, I think we were going to play a few games right guys?"

Gerard nodded, his shoulders dropping. He wasn't sure he could cope with Frank and his date all over each other. He looked down at the floor, his hair hanging over his eyes a bit perhaps he needed to cut it again?

"Man Gee, you might need to get your hair cut before the play next month."

Frank stepped up and brushed his hands against Gerard's forehead.

"Nah, it will mean he will look more like the character when she is a man. Besides I think he looks good with it."

Gerard blushed slightly, but still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Let's just go play some games, yeah?"

He mumbled, pulling on Pete's hand. The other's shrugged and then followed behind.

"And aaaaanotha winnnna!"

Patrick jumped up and down as Bobby won him another teddy bear. He hugged it tightly and then hugged and kissed Bobby. Pete was feeling low; he had sucked at every game. Gerard hadn't played any yet saying he didn't like any of them so far. Frank was just as skilled at Bobby was.

"Watch this sugar."

Frank lined up the gun sight with the target carefully.

"You can do it honey!"

Frank smirked.

"Do I get something if I hit the target?"

"Oh baby, you know you will."

Frank stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth where his lip ring was and he fired off a succession of shots.

"We got a winnna here!"

Frank put the gun down with a smug expression as he blew the target away. Ginger bounced up to him and hugged him.

"You did it baby!"

"I sure did, not give me some of that sugar."

Ginger grinned and kissed Frank soundly.

"Back in a minute."

Gerard mumbled, pulling his hand from Pete's and practically sprinting to the nearest men's room. His stomach was doing somersaults, and bile was already in his throat. He only just got the door to the stall shut before he was losing everything he'd eaten at lunch. He couldn't take much more of this. He didn't fancy Frank. Oh, who was he kidding, of course he fucking fancied him and Frank was out there practically fucking that girl in front of him. It wasn't fair!! Another wave of nausea, and he was dry heaving over the toilet.

"Gee, hey you okay?"

Pete was there rubbing Gerard' back.

"I'm sorry; I guess the rides were a little much for you."

Pete helps Gerard up and then cleans his face off. Fortunately he got nothing on his shirt. He brings him out of the bathroom to where the rest of the guys...and girl are standing.

"Hey Pete, we were going to get some lemonade and fried dough, but I think Gee is not up to it."

"You guys go; we'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Yeah, come here poor baby."

Ginger took Gerard from Pete and sat them down on the bench. She moved his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

"There there baby, mama's got you."

Pete looked at Gerard, but saw he was not fighting back. He actually looked slightly content...or hung over not sure.

"Alright, we will be back in a bit."

The three of them walked off. Frank stood next to the bench watching the two G's in his life.

"I gotta piss, be right back."

He leaned in and kissed Ginger and then disappeared. Gerard pulled himself upright to sit next to Ginger.

"I'm okay."

He murmured, though he didn't sound too convincing, even to his own ears.

"Alright honey, but I'm here for you."

They sat there for a bit in silence, Ginger looking at her nails and Gerard looked at the floor.

"Hey there sugar."

Ginger looked up smiling and then frowned when it was not Frank. Gerard glanced up and saw a slimy looking man in jeans and a red lumberjack jacket. He had longish brown hair, held back with a bandana, piercings and loads of tattoos. Gerard felt tiny beside him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone here? I know, waiting some handsome bloke to sweep her off her feet."

He slicked a hand back through his barely there hair. Gerard looked at Ginger and knew she wasn't digging this situation. He stood up, stepping toward the larger male.

"She's not interested."

He said, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

"She's with me."

The man took one look at Gerard and laughed.

"Sure she is. Now run away little boy and let a real man show this little lady how she should be handled."

Gerard was about to say something else when Ginger stood up.

"Oh? A real man huh?"

The guy taking it as an invitation stepped into her personal space.

"Yeah baby, a real man and I got what you need."

Gerard wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, if Ginger was actually to go off with this guy, then she wouldn't be with Frank, and maybe he could be. On the other hand, Frank would probably be upset, so maybe he should try to step in again, but then, if he did that, the thug would probably twist him like a fucking pretzel. What to do, what to do?

"Oh I'll bet you do."

Ginger ran a hand down the man's chest to his belt. The guy smirked in triumph at Gerard and then let out a howling scream. Gerard's eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Ginger added more pressure as she twisted the sleaze bags nuts even more.

"Now, you are going to drop to your knees and apologize and then you are going to crawl your sleazy ass away and find someone much less intelligent than I to use your pathetic lines on because as you can clearly tell they are not working on me. Oh and you are going to apologize to my friend as well."

She added more pressure and he cried out.

"I'M SORRY FOR INSULTING YOU AND YOU FRIEND! PLEASE PLEASE, LET GO OF MY JUNK!"

Gerard choked out a laugh. This was the best thing he'd seen all day, and he had a new found respect for the red head. He felt a little brave.

"Sorry? Didn’t hear that."

Ginger smirked.

"You hear that, I think you forgot to add what kind of misogynistic piece of shit you were in your apology."

Ginger twisted again.

"FUCK!"

She let go then and he crumbled to the ground.

"*cough cough* You fucking dyke bitch!"

Ginger turned to the pile of shit on the ground.

"Sorry honey wrong gender."

She slipped off her wig. Gerard gaped. Ginger was a dude? So much for his questioning his sexuality before. He wondered if Frank knew, then mentally face-palmed himself cause, of course he knew. They'd been all over each other before! Frank couldn't not know, and that gave Gerard a tiny spark of hope, cause if he liked guys in drag…

"You okay sugar?"

At that moment Frank returned and assessed the situation quickly. He then grabbed the guy on the ground and pulling him forward punched him in the face hard knocking him out. He dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Yeah, but I lost the mystique I think."

Ginger sounded completely different now.

"You wanna go change?"

Frank held out a back pack to her.

"Yeah, be back."

She turned to Gerard.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

She kissed his cheek and then headed into the mens room. Gerard sat down as she walked away. He glanced up at Frank.

"I like her."

He muttered.

"Him?"

Frank laughed.

"No, he is a guy. He just plays a lot of female parts on Broadway."

"Yeah, and I guess I have you to thank for Frankie getting back in touch with me. After he quit the shows he dropped all his friends."

Ginger came out, but looked nothing like Ginger.

"Hey, I'm Adam."

"Uh. Hi."

Gerard smiled.

"Would it be offensive to suggest we have fun with this when the others come back? Cause I think they might just pass out from shock."

Adam laughed.

"Yeah we could do that..."

Adam's phone rang.

"Oh man, I gotta take this. Hold this Honey."

Adam gave Frank the back pack and then stepped away.

"Thanks for not being weirded out."

Gerard frowned.

"Why would I be weirded out? I'm about as straight as a banana, and I've gone out in a dress on more than one occasion."

He raised an eyebrow at Frank.

"And do you _really_ think my eyelashes could look this good without mascara?"

Frank raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Well I am sure I will get to see you in your Viola dress in a few weeks and then maybe one day out of it."

Frank winked at the boy and laughed at his reaction. Just then Adam returned.

"Ugh, I'm sorry honey, but I was just told we had mandatory rehearsal in the early am. I need to get home and pass the fuck out. Do you want me to drop you off?"

Gerard panicked. Was Frank gonna leave?

"I could give you a lift if you wanna stay Frank?"

He suggested quickly, before he lost his nerve.

"Only if you want."

"Sure that's cool with me."

"Great. Well I will see you Sunday then."

Adam stepped up to Frank and Frank cupped his cheek.

"Bye sugar."

The kissed. Gerard kinda wanted to run and hide. Why did Frank have to be so confusing. One minute he was winking at him, next he was kissing Adam! Gerard didn't know what to think right now. He waved weakly at Adam as he walked away, hips still swinging in a somewhat feminine way. Gerard hung his head, examining his hands as they rested in his lap.

"So did you want to do something else? Hey wait...you didn't play any games?"

Frank looked confused.

Gerard shook his head, shrugging slightly.

"No one else wanted to play the ring toss games with me, and they're the only ones I'm any good at."

Frank looked at the boy. This was not the arrogant persona that he put on each day at school. This was...Gerard. He took his hand and pulled him towards the game he mentioned. He paid the barker for two games and handed Gerard his rings smiling.

"Y-You don't have to hang with me Frank.. I'll still give you a lift home if you wanna go do something more fun."

Gerard murmured, turning the rings in his hand.

"Hey, I want to. Now come on, show me what you got."

Frank tossed the first ring and...missed.

Gerard smiled coyly, then rolled his eyes.

"You're holding it wrong Frank."

He said, getting in position and preparing to throw his first ring.

"Like this."

He saw Frank watching him from the corner of his eye, and spread his legs a little for balance. He took a breath and threw the ring. It flew for a second, the landed perfectly over the neck of the bottle he'd aimed for.

"Get one more and you get a prize, two more, you get a big prize!"

The barker told him. Gerard grinned and threw the second ring. Another perfect landing.

Frank was amazed. Gerard threw like a girl, but not like a girl. He even lifted his leg up a bit.

"Like this?"

Frank tried to do the same, but lost his balance immediately and fell forward losing the ring.

"Careful there son, I don't want to fill out an accident report."

He handed the ring back to Frank who was blushing and silently cursing. Gerard bit his lip then threw his third and final ring. It went seriously wide.

"Damn."

He pouted, accepting a small stuffed dog from the barker, who smirked at him, clearly realizing that Gerard had missed on purpose.

"Here Frank."

He held out the toy.

"You like dogs, don't you?!"

"Oh, uh yeah, but what about you?"

Frank looked at the stuffed dog, it was kind of cute.

"Wait I still have two more tosses. I can get you something."

Frank concentrated hard as he tossed his second ring.

"Winnnah!"

Frank points to this small black kitten and the barker grabs it and hands it to him.

"Here you go."

Frank hands it to Gerard.

Gerard grinned happily, clutching the toy cat to his chest.

"Thank you Frank. It's so cute!"

He beamed.

"Not as cute as you are when you are smiling."

Gerard blushed and lightly whacked Frank on the arm.

"Shut up."

He giggled.

"You can't say things like that when you're with Adam!"

Frank laughed.

"I'm not with Adam, I'm not with anyone. Adam and I are old friends from my stage days. I guess you can call us friends with benefits, but that's honestly it."

Gerard thought for a moment. Friends with benefits? Like him and Pete?

"Oh."

He murmured.

"That's cool."

He looked down at the kitten toy in his hand. It had a wonky eye.

"I think he needs glasses."

Gerard giggled, holding it up to show Frank.

"Reminds me of you. A sweet kitten, but a little wonky."

Frank laughed and then patted his pockets and found his clove cigarettes. He saw that Gerard looked at him funny.

"What? You didn't think I smoked with this voice? I got news for you kid..."

He lit the cigarette and then cleared his throat.

"Anyone who works in show business that doesn't have some kind of vice is a God Dammed liar."

He pitched his voice to sound like an old lady that had been smoking for 50 years. He waved his hands around theatrically to emphasize the character. Gerard rolled his eyes, but stepped a little closer.

"Could I try one?"

He nodded toward the strange smelling cigarette. Frank raised an eyebrow and then placed the cigarette in his mouth.

"Come here and part your lips slightly."

He pulled Gerard down slightly and then took a drag of his smoke. He then leaned in barely touching Gerard's lips and blew the smoke slowly into his mouth. Gerard's eyes grew wide and his hands flapped uselessly in the air. Then he started coughing! He pulled back, eyes watering and throat sore. He continued coughing for a minute, doubling over. He could feel Frank's hand rubbing his back.

"Don't think *cough* it's my *cough* thing!"

He said, straightening up and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Frank chuckled a bit.

"Trust me, it's worse if you take it from the smoke itself."

"I'll take your *cough* word for it!"

Gerard tried to laugh, but it just started another coughing fit.

"I need *cough* a drink."

"Come on."

Frank led Gerard with a hand on the small of his back to one of the random picnic tables.

"Wait here."

He then disappeared into the crowd. Gerard kinda felt sick, but he was getting to spend time with Frank, and…and Frank's lips had touched his. It hadn't been a kiss, barely a touch, but he'd felt it through his whole body, especially between his legs. Gerard touched his fingertips to his lips. He wanted more.

"Here we go."

Frank returned with two fresh squeezed lemonades and two white bags. He sat opposite of Gerard and opened the bags. Inside one was tempura veggies that smelled amazing. The other bag held what looked like fried dough with tons of powdered sugar on them. Gerard breathed in deep, the scent of the veggies making his stomach growl. He giggled, then coughed again and gratefully accepted one of the lemonades, drinking greedily. After a minute, he let the straw fall from his lips and lifted his eyes up to meet Frank's. Frank was staring right at him.

"What?"

Gerard blushed.

"I guess you were pretty thirsty huh?"

Frank took one of the veggies. It looked like a slice of carrot, but it could have been a slice of zucchini. He didn't care either way, and he took a bite of it groaning slightly.

"I swear, this is the only reason I come to carnivals and fairs."

Gerard nodded. He understood that.

"Me too! I definitely don't come for the rides!"

He picked out a piece of broccoli and munched on it happily. They ate and drank in silence and talked about everything with no words. When the veggies were gone, Frank opened the other bag and handed Gerard one of the still warm confections.

"I know it is all about funnel cakes for some, but the Italians have created perfection in these little pillow of love. Zeppolis are where it is at."

Gerard giggled.

"Pillows of love?"

He grinned.

"Did you _really_  just call them that? Not very punk of you Frank."

"Whatever gave you the idea that I was punk?"

Frank grinned and then opening his mouth popped the whole piece in his mouth again groaning at the taste and licking his lips to gather the leftover sugar.

"Just a vibe."

Gerard smiled, taking one of the sweet treats and biting into it.

"Wow! These are good!"

He smiled, sugar coating his lips.

"You have a little..."

Frank reached up and brushed some of the sugar off the corner of Gerard's mouth. He brought his thumb to his own lips and sucked the sugar off. Gerard's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He ducked his head, giggling softly. When he'd collected himself, he looked up and was about to speak when his attention was drawn to someone approaching their table.

"Pete!"

He said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice, or on his face.

"Hey, uh...where is Ginger?"

"Oh, she had to leave. Something with her family."

"Oh, so how are you gonna get home then?"

"I'm driving him."

Gerard said, not meeting Pete's eyes.

"Oh, that's cool I guess."

"Speaking of it is getting let, we should get going."

"Right."

Patrick and Bobby said goodbye to them and then it was Frank, Pete, and Gerard left.

"Do you guys wanna stay a bit, or are you ready to go?"

Gerard asked, not really sure what he wanted to hear.

"I should really get home."

Pete pulled the stuffed animals that Gerard won him earlier tighter to his body.

"Yeah, plus we still have to rehearse that scene tomorrow Gee."

Frank looked at Pete.

"Oh, why don't we rehearse together then?"

Gerard looked between them, he could feel his heart racing. If Pete agreed to this, there was bound to be tension. Frank had been flirting with him.. If he continued to do that in front of Pete, Gerard was pretty sure that Pete would get angry or hurt. Gerard didn't want that, but he didn't want Pete either. Why did his life have to be like Shakespeare.


	6. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looked between the two boys, eyes lingering on Frank a moment longer.
> 
> "Come, away!"
> 
> Frank turns away from Pete and starts to walk away with Gerard.
> 
> "Whither, my lord? Cesario, husband, stay."
> 
> Frank stops and turns.
> 
> "Husband!"
> 
> Pete gets a look of triumph on his face.
> 
> "Ay, husband: can he that deny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> A little under the weather today, but managed to get this chapter edited. 
> 
> Lots of dialogue from the play so good luck with the translations. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Thanks for picking me up Gee. I swear, my car ends up in the shop more times than it is on the road. You would think that a veteran actor of the stage could at least tell when they are getting rooked by a car sales man."

Gerard laughed.

"No problem Frank. Couldn't have you walking, now could we?"

He grinned, pulling out onto the main road cutting off a pizza delivery van and ignoring the horn that blared behind him.

"Pete's gonna meet us at mine."

His smile slipped a little.

"Don't wanna keep him waiting."

"So he is going to play Olivia, but who is going to play Sebastian when he actually returns in the scene?"

Frank adjusts the radio finding a nice classical station.

"I guess you will have to play both parts."

"I can do that."

Gerard nodded.

"Who's gonna play the priest? And Sir Andrew?"

He questioned, glancing sideways at Frank as he ran a stop sign.

"Fuck Gee. Where did you get your license? Did you just print it out from the internet?"

They turned a sharp corner and arrived at Gerard's house. Pete was sitting on the stoop. Frank jumped out of the car and crawled to Pete. He grasped his hand.

"Thank you! Thank you, I never thought I would live to see another day!"

Frank was being over the top and dramatic.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen. I'm not _that_  bad!"

Gerard huffed.

"Tell him Pete!"

Pete laughed.

"Come on you two, it's gonna rain, let's get inside."

They all filed in. Mikey was sitting at the dining room table.

"What's going on?"

"Rehearsals."

Gerard muttered, anticipating the bile his brother was about to spit at him.

"Ugh, really Gee, here? Why can't you go over...who are you?"

Frank looked at the boy.

"I'm a hell of a lot nicer to new people than you are apparently."

"Fuck off."

Mikey got up and left the room.

"What an asshole."

Pete nodded with Frank, but he really wanted Mikey to stay.

"Anyway, let's go out back. We can use the back porch to rehearse.

"Good idea."

Gerard said feeling deflated by Mikey's distain, as always.

"You guys wanna drink?"

His voice sounded flat to his own ears.

"We will need water with lemon and honey."

Frank walked into Gerard's kitchen like he owned it. He filled up a pitcher with water and ice. He then grabbed a lemon and sliced it up. He put all but three slices in the pitcher. He then grabbed the honey.

"So Pete, lead the way."

Gerard trailed behind the other boys. He really wanted to rehearse with Frank, but he was nervous how things would go with Pete there too. Once they reached the porch, Gerard sat on the swing seat and cleared his throat.

"So, we'll start at Act 5, Scene 1. We'll go from where Olivia enters. Pete, you'll play Olivia, okay?"

"Right."

Pete grabbed his script and moved to the door.

"Okay Frank, you start."

Frank stepped near the swing where Gerard was and cleared his throat.

"Here comes the countess: now heaven walks on earth. But for thee, fellow; fellow, thy words are madness: Three months this youth hath tended upon me; But more of that anon. Take him aside."

He sweeps his arm at Pete's entrance. Pete giggled and then got into character. He pitched his voice a bit.

"What would my lord, but that he may not have, Wherein Olivia may seem serviceable? Cesario, you do not keep promise with me."

Gerard nodded slightly.

"Madam."

"Gracious Olivia,—"

Frank gets a stand offish look on his face.

"What do you say, Cesario? Good my lord,—"

Gerard looked at Pete.

"My lord would speak; my duty hushes me."

"Gee, you need to drop your voice lower. You have a naturally high voice, close to a female sound much like I do at times. You need to drop it an octave."

Gerard blushed pink, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Okay."

He cleared his throat and pitched his voice lower.

"My lord would speak; my duty hushes me."

Frank smiles and nods at Pete to continue.

"If it be ought to the old tune, my lord, It is as fat and fulsome to mine ear As howling after music."

Frank looks at Pete with disdain.

"Still so cruel?"

Gerard watched Frank with awe, he really <I>was</I> a good actor. Pete looked at Frank with a slight smirk.

"Still so constant, lord."

Frank made a wounded look cross his face.

"What, to perverseness? you uncivil lady, To whose ingrate and unauspicious altars My soul the faithfull'st offerings hath breathed out That e'er devotion tender'd! What shall I do?"

"Even what it please my lord, that shall become him."

Pete flipped his nonexistent hair. Frank got a dark look across his face and stalked part way up to Pete. Pete actually felt intimidated and cowered a bit.

"No no Pete, Olivia is strong in her convictions. She would show no fear."

"Right sorry it's just..."

"Yes I know, now do that last line again."

Pete repeated it and Frank clutched his chest and began his long speech.

"Why should I not, had I the heart to do it, Like to the Egyptian thief at point of death,  Kill what I love?—a savage jealousy that sometimes savours nobly. But hear me this: Since you to non-regardance cast my faith, And that I partly know the instrument That screws me from my true place in your favour, Live you the marble-breasted tyrant still; But this your minion, whom I know you love, And whom, by heaven I swear, I tender dearly, Him will I tear out of that cruel eye, Where he sits crowned in his master's spite. "

He pointed to Gerard.

"Come, boy, with me; my thoughts are ripe in mischief: I'll sacrifice the lamb that I do love, To spite a raven's heart within a dove."

Gerard faced Frank.

"And I, most jocund, apt and willingly, To do you rest, a thousand deaths would die."

Gerard was getting used to all the weird Shakespearean words now. He no longer needed his script all the time. Pete watched as Gerard spoke to Frank. It was not hard to get into that character as he was upset when Gerard went off with Frank at the fair.

"Where goes Cesario?"

Gerard turned to Pete, putting on a slightly annoyed tone.

"After him I love More than I love these eyes, more than my life, More, by all mores, than e'er I shall love wife. If I do feign, you witnesses above. Punish my life for tainting of my love!"

Pete clutched his chest.

"Ay me, detested! how am I beguiled!"

Gerard turned his nose up.

"Who does beguile you? who does do you wrong?"

“Hast thou forgot thyself? is it so long? Call forth the holy father."

Gerard looked between the two boys, eyes lingering on Frank a moment longer.

"Come, away!"

Frank turns away from Pete and starts to walk away with Gerard.

"Whither, my lord? Cesario, husband, stay."

Frank stops and turns.

"Husband!"

Pete gets a look of triumph on his face.

"Ay, husband: can he that deny?"

Frank turns to Gerard with a shocked then hardened look.

"Her husband, sirrah!"

Gerard shakes his head, a confused look on his face.

"No, my lord, not I."

"Hey boys, how about a snack?"

Gerard's mom looks in with a tray.

"Thank you Mrs. Way. After we finish this scene we will take a break."

"Alright."

Pete waits till Mrs. Way leaves and then drops into character again.

"Alas, it is the baseness of thy fear That makes thee strangle thy propriety: Fear not, Cesario; take thy fortunes up; Be that thou know'st thou art, and then thou art As great as that thou fear'st."

Frank steps away from Gerard and walks a bit away, he then starts to act old and feeble as Pete points to him.

"O, welcome, father! Father, I charge thee, by thy reverence, Here to unfold, though lately we intended To keep in darkness what occasion now Reveals before 'tis ripe, what thou dost know Hath newly pass'd between this youth and me."

Frank reaches Pete's side and looks at Gerard and then looks where he was standing and in a raspy voice speaks.

" A contract of eternal bond of love, Confirm'd by mutual joinder of your hands, Attested by the holy close of lips, Strengthen'd by interchangement of your rings; And all the ceremony of this compact Seal'd in my function, by my testimony: Since when, my watch hath told me, toward my grave I have travell'd but two hours."

He then walks back to where he was and glares at Gerard.

"O thou dissembling cub! what wilt thou be When time hath sow'd a grizzle on thy case? Or will not else thy craft so quickly grow, That thine own trip shall be thine overthrow? Farewell, and take her; but direct thy feet Where thou and I henceforth may never meet."

Frank starts to walk away from Gerard.

Gerard shook his head desperately, stepping after Frank.

"My lord, I do protest—"

Pete reaches out and grabs Gerard's shirt.

"O, do not swear! Hold little faith, though thou hast too much fear."

"And cut, nice guys!"

Frank claps. Gerard sighed, relieved at having made it through that without having to check his script once.

"Let's go get that snack now, yeah or my mum won't leave us alone."

"Sounds good for me, besides I have not even eaten lunch yet."

Pete chuckles and heads inside. Frank stops Gerard before they make it into the doorway.

"You really are getting better Gee."

Gerard smiled wide, pink tinting his cheeks.

"You really think so? That means a lot coming from you!"

"Yeah, I do , now let’s get inside before Pete eats all the snacks."

Frank took Gerard's hand and they entered the house.

*

*

*

"Okay, so Gerard will play Sebastian to Pete's Olivia."

"What about when he is talking to his sister?"

"Hmmm, I guess I can play Sebastian then."

"Okay, so Gerard starts right?"

"Yeah, do you know this part Gee?"

Gerard shook his head.

"Not really, no. I've got my script though, so no worries."

He opened his pages and found the right place. He cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, madam, I have hurt your kinsman: But, had it been the brother of my blood, I must have done no less with wit and safety. You throw a strange regard upon me, and by that I do perceive it hath offended you: Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows We made each other but so late ago."

"Uh...Gee, you need to sound more impassioned than that. In this part Sebastian comes in to see his new bride. He has to apologize to her for beating the shit out of her friend and family member, but still remind her how happy he is that he married her."

"Right, um, okay."

Gerard tried again.

"I am sorry, madam, I have hurt your kinsman: But, had it been the brother of my blood, I must have done no less with wit and safety. You throw a strange regard upon me, and by that I do perceive it hath offended you: Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows We made each other but so late ago."

He glanced at Frank for approval. Frank shook his head. He walked up to Gerard and took the script from him. He then grabbed his hands and recited the line.

"I am sorry, madam, I have hurt your kinsman: But, had it been the brother of my blood, I must have done no less with wit and safety. "

Frank then steps back and looks wounded.

"You throw a strange regard upon me, and by that I do perceive it hath offended you:"

He then steps back up to Gerard and touches his cheek.

"Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows We made each other but so late ago."

Frank let's go of Gerard.

"Like that okay?"

Gerard turned red.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Uh.."

He turned away to collect himself.

"Just need a drink."

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly, feeling his cheeks start to cool down.

"Okay, let's get through this part then."

Frank moved back so he could take his own position again. Gerard took a breath, then tried for a third time.

"I am sorry, madam, I have hurt your kinsman: But, had it been the brother of my blood, I must have done no less with wit and safety. "

He copied Frank's moves and stepped back, looking wounded.

"You throw a strange regard upon me, and by that I do perceive it hath offended you:"

He then moved to touch Pete's cheek.

"Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows We made each other but so late ago."

He waited to be told he was wrong again.

"Much better. Now kiss her and we can move to the next part."

Gerard jerked his head down to look at his script. He had to kiss Pete in front of Frank. Screw his life! He took a breath and stepped closer, pressing a quick kiss to Pete's eager lips before pulling back.

"No no no, more passion, try it again."

Gerard swallowed, then kissed Pete again, a little longer, but no deeper. He didn't want to be doing this.

"Come on Gee, we have to believe it!"

Gerard frowned. He didn't see why he even was doing this. Sebastian wasn't even his character! He tried again, feeling Pete try to take control of the kiss. He pulled back.

"Fuck Gee like this!"

Frank pushes Gerard out of the way. He recites the last line looking long and deep into Pete's eyes as he caresses his cheek. He then pulls Pete in and kisses him. Fuck, does he kiss him! Pete can feel his knees going weak. He can feel Frank exploring his mouth. It melts him even though it is brief. Frank pulls away and Pete has to use the house to keep himself from falling.

"See Gee, like that."

Gerard really wished Frank hadn't taken his script right now. He knew he had a rather noticeable bulge in his pants, and he could've used the pages to cover it.

"Uh.. Y-yeah!.. I s-see."

He stuttered, his cheeks even redder than Pete's. Taking a breath, he stepped toward Pete and offered him a small smile, then said the last line again.

"Pardon me, sweet one, even for the vows We made each other but so late ago."

Then he kissed him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Frank he was kissing, but the feel of Pete's hands grabbing at his hips snapped him quickly back to reality, and he pulled away, turning his eyes to the floor, then glancing nervously toward Frank, swallowing heavily.

"Much better. Now I believe you are in love with him."

Gerard smiled weakly.

"Be back in a minute. Just gotta.."

He didn't finish, just turned and walked back into the house, and straight into the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and collapsed against it.

"F-Fuck."

He groaned pressing his hand against himself. He couldn't go back out there like this, but he was worried that they'd know if he did what he really wanted to right now.

"Fuck it!"

Knowing he didn't have any other choice, Gerard unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside. Five minutes later, he walked back onto the porch.

"So, what bit are we doing now?"

Frank looked at the script.

"Let's skip down to the after Sebastian and Viola have had their own conversation and move to Orsinio."

"Well that leaves me out then. I'm gonna get some more lemonade."

Pete walked into the house.

"Okay, so I will start."

Frank clears his throat and looks where Pete was standing as if he was addressing him still.

" Be not amazed; right noble is his blood. If this be so, as yet the glass seems true, I shall have share in this most happy wreck. "

He then turned to Gerard smiling and with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Boy, thou hast said to me a thousand times Thou never shouldst love woman like to me."

Gerard smiled back, the desire to just kiss Frank, almost overwhelming.

"And all those sayings will I overswear; And those swearings keep as true in soul As doth that orbed continent the fire That severs day from night."

" Give me thy hand; And let me see thee in thy woman's weeds."

Frank steps up to Gerard and takes his hand. He has Gerard turn as if you look at him at all angles.

"The captain that did bring me first on shore Hath my maid's garments: he upon some action Is now in durance, at Malvolio's suit, A gentleman, and follower of my lady's."

Frank eyes are smoldering and piercing Gerard's soul.

"Should we wait till Pete returns for the next part?"

"Why don't I just read the last bit of Olivia's line, then you can do your bit?

Gerard smiled, looking at the page.

"One day shall crown the alliance on't, so please you, Here at my house and at my proper cost."

Frank turns as if to address the ghost woman that Gerard spoke for.

"Madam, I am most apt to embrace your offer."

He then turns back to Gerard letting go of his hand and stepping back with a sweeping gesture.

"Your master quits you; and for your service done him, So much against the mettle of your sex, So far beneath your soft and tender breeding."

He then gets down on one knee.

"And since you call'd me master for so long,"

He takes Gerard's hand and kisses it lightly.

"Here is my hand: you shall from this time be Your master's mistress."

He then stands up pulling Gerard into him and kisses him the same as he kissed Pete. Gerard didn't have a wall to hold him up, his knees gave way almost instantly as he clung to Frank's jacket and sucked on Frank's tongue as it entered his mouth. His mind went blissfully blank as he let Frank dominate the kiss.

A crash of glass came from behind them. Frank and Gerard broke apart as they saw Pete standing there with a tray that used to have three glasses of lemonade on it. Pete looked at them and then spoke.

"A sister... you are she."

He then dropped the tray and ran back into the house. Frank looked at the mess.

"What was that all about?"

"Um..."

Gerard rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"I better go check he's okay."

He headed inside in search of his friend. Heading into the living room, it wasn't Pete he found, but Mikey.

"Hey Mikey did you see where Pete went?"

"Looks like you really fucked up this time Gee. How long were you going to play with his emotions like that?"

Mikey stood there with his arms crossed.

"Mikey, I don't have time! Just tell me where he is."

Gerard huffed.

"No, why don’t you tell me why he is a mess like that after stepping out on the porch and seeing you and Frank kissing?"

Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck's it got to do with <I>you</I>?"

He raised an eyebrow, then headed for the stairs.

"I'm find him myself!"

"Gerard, sorry, I got a call from my grandfather. Can you bring me to my grandmother's house?"

Frank came in with a worried look.

"Of course. What happened?"

Gerard asked, concern lacing his voice as he stepped toward his…crush, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"I think she's just in one of those moods and it's easier for him when I am there."

Frank grabs his jacket.

"Please tell Pete bye for me and that he did a wonderful job."

He addresses his words to Mikey and then grabs Gerard's wrists and pulls him out the door. Mikey rolls his eyes and then goes to his room.  
  
“They’re gone.”  
  
Pete was on Mikey’s bed trying to hold back his tears.

“I really am a fool. I…”  
  
Mikey crossed and pulled Pete into his arms.  
  
“You deserve to be wanted for you.”  
  
Pete turned away and Mikey turned his head back.

“Let me show you.”

Pete just gave a small nod and then Mikey was kissing him and slowly laying him down.

*

*

*

"Thank you so much Frankie. I'm sorry i had to put you and your friend through this."

"No problem's grandpa. She's sleeping now anyway."

He nods and kisses Frank's head and then places a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem sir. I'm just glad she's ok."

Gerard smiled sadly. He leaves the room and Frank slumps down on his bed. There is silence for a moment.

"Hey Gee, listen I wanted to thank you for helping me today. It meant a lot."

"What are friends for."

Gerard said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and lowering his head, his hair falling to cover his face. Friends... He wanted so much more.

"Hey let me take you out next week. I have tickets to a show."

Gerard looked up, a grin spreading on his face as he turned his head to look at Frank.

"Really? That'd be great Frank. Thank you."

"Nah, it's the least I can do to thank you. Plus I will have my car by then so I can pick you up."

Frank yawns.

"Oh man, sorry. I guess I am a little more the tuckered out. I'll have my dad pick me up when he gets out of work. I think I will crash here."

"Oh, okay."

Gerard stood up, reluctantly.

"Guess I'll see you at school Monday then."

He didn't want to go home.

"Hey Frankie, would your little friend like to stay for dinner?"

Gerard's heart skipped, but he tried not to let it show. He looked at Frank.

"I, I don't have to if you're tired."

Frank looked at Gerard and then his grandfather. He knew the man would feel better if he could pay Gerard back.

"Nah, it's cool, but can you make our dinner a little later Grandpa? We had a strong rehearsal and need to rest."

"Sure, I'll feed me and Grandma and you can eat when you want to."

Thanks Grandpa."

He left the room and Frank moved over a bit.

"Come on, if Adam can fit on here, you can too."

Gerard turned his face away, swallowing back tears. Adam had shared Frank's bed. He'd said they were just friends.

"Perhaps I should go. Mum'll be wondering where I am."

He muttered, feeling his chest tighten. Frank huffs and pulls Gerard onto the bed eliciting a yelp from him.

"Grandpa's probably already called her to let he know what's going on."

He pulled Gerard in close and gave him some of the pillow.

"Just please tell me you don’t snore or drool."

Gerard shook his head.

"I don't drool, and I never shared a bed before, so I don't know if I snore or not."

Frank's arm around him felt warm and safe, but Gerard couldn't help but wonder.

"Do you... Has anyone told you that you snore?"

"No, I don't, but Adam does and I hate it. I kick him out all the time and he ends up on the floor bitching about landing on his perfect ass."

Frank laughs.

"I tell him it is far from perfect and then he gets all huffy and goes and sleeps on the sofa and i get my bed back."

Gerard laughed weakly. Frank had seen Adam's ass. They'd almost definitely had sex.

"After..."

He couldn't finish. His mouth had gone dry.

"After?"

Frank asks and then suddenly yawns.

"Okay, no more talk, sleep now."

He reaches over Gerard's body and turns off the lamp on the nightstand. He settles in with his head in the crook of Gerard's neck and sighs.

"Great work today Gee. Really amazing."

Gerard swallowed, tears slipping from his eyes.

"You too Frank."

He murmured.

"Sweet dreams."

He closed his eyes and silently cried himself to sleep.


	7. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know...in a way you are Olivia and Pete is Malvolio."
> 
> Gerard gave Mikey a funny look.
> 
> "What do you mean? How am I Olivia?"
> 
> "Olivia was completely oblivious to Malvolio's feeling for her. She even did things that seemed like she was showing him favor, before the fake letter. She helped to create the mad man that he was by the end of the play."
> 
> Mikey took a drag.
> 
> "Just like you did with Pete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one more chapter for this fic before it's over! ^-^
> 
> Please check out the newest fic by _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I; **The Emperor's New "Clothes"**. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Opening Night***_

Gerard was in costume. He'd run through his lines so many times that he practically knew them backward by this point. He wasn't in the first scene, but Frank was, and Gerard couldn't help but watch him from the wings. Gerard listened intently, his eyes never leaving Frank as he watched him move about the stage with such confidence. Movement caught his eye at the other side of the stage. It was Pete. They hadn't really spoken since that day they'd rehearsed with Frank. Pete was avoiding him! Gerard tried to catch Pete's eye, but the other boy pointedly ignored him, watching the stage instead. Gerard sighed and prepared to go on. His first scene Act 1, Scene 2 was completely with Pete. Taking a breath, Gerard stepped onto the stage and addressed Pete's character, the Captain.

"What country, friends, is this?"

He asked, hoping that Pete could be professional, despite his clear desire to put distance between himself and Gerard.

"This is Illyria, lady."

Pete swept his hands outward toward the scenery.

"And what should I do in Illyria? My brother he is in Elysium. Perchance he is not drown'd: what think you, sailors?"

Gerard looked from Pete to the two boys who had accompanied him on stage.

"It is perchance that you yourself were saved."

Pete laid a light hand on Gerard's arm. Gerard closed his eyes, turning his face away and placing the back of his hand to his forehead in distress.

"O my poor brother! and so perchance may he be."

He looked back at Pete hopefully.

" True, madam: and, to comfort you with chance, 55 Assure yourself, after our ship did split, When you and those poor number saved with you Hung on our driving boat, I saw your brother, Most provident in peril, bind himself, Courage and hope both teaching him the practise, 60 To a strong mast that lived upon the sea; Where, like Arion on the dolphin's back, I saw him hold acquaintance with the waves So long as I could see."

Pete went back and forth from waving over the horizon to the land they were supposed to be on. He walked away a bit the then turned back to Gerard. Gerard sighed, his hand over his heart.

"For saying so, there's gold: Mine own escape unfoldeth to my hope, Whereto thy speech serves for authority, The like of him. Know'st thou this country?"

Pete placed his hands behind his back.

Ay, madam, well; for I was bred and born Not three hours' travel from this very place.

"Who governs here?"

Gerard asked, curiously.

"A noble duke, in nature as in name."

Pete looked slightly uncomfortable suddenly.

"What is the name?"

Pete almost looked like he was going to puke saying the name of Frank's character.

"Orsino."

"Orsino! I have heard my father name him: He was a bachelor then."

Gerard was nervous of Pete's sudden change, but tried not to let it show. The rest of the scene had an air of uncertainty. Frank watched from the side stage. He was concerned a little for Pete's performance, but mostly he knew that Gerard's big speech was coming up and he wanted the boy to nail it like he knew he could.

"That were hard to compass; Because she will admit no kind of suit, No, not the duke's."

Gerard knew he had this in the bag, he'd practiced it till he could recite it in his sleep.

"There is a fair behavior in thee, captain; And though that nature with a beauteous wall Doth oft close in pollution, yet of thee I will believe thou hast a mind that suits With this thy fair and outward character. I prithee, and I'll pay thee bounteously, Conceal me what I am, and be my aid For such disguise as haply shall become The form of my intent. I'll serve this duke: Thou shall present me as an eunuch to him: It may be worth thy pains; for I can sing And speak to him in many sorts of music That will allow me very worth his service. What else may hap to time I will commit; Only shape thou thy silence to my wit."

Nailed it!

Frank had to hold back his applause he was so proud of Gerard.

"Be you his eunuch, and your mute I'll be: When my tongue blabs, then let mine eyes not see."

Gerard nodded in gratitude.

"I thank thee: lead me on."

They leave the stage and the audience claps.

"That was great guys. Now Gerard go costume change."

Gabe clapped them both on the shoulder. Gerard turned to speak to Pete, but he had already walked away. Gerard sighed and headed to costume. Bobby was helping Frank into his second costume, so Patrick assisted Gerard. Gone was the dress, and in its place, britches and a loose fitting shirt.

"Thanks Pat. You think it's going okay?"

"I think so. I just wish...man I miss hanging out with you and Pete. I can't believe he just ditched us like that."

Gerard looked down, sad.

"I know. I keep trying to talk to him, but he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sure he will be better after the show."

Bobby smiled and handed Patrick the hat to put Gerard's hair up in.

"I'm not so sure."

Gerard huffed.

"I kinda think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just...."

Patrick had no words.

"Places everyone, Gerard you are on."

Gerard sighed, nodding resignedly as he headed to the side of the stage. Deep breath and he stepped on.

*

*

*

It was intermission. Frank was outside having a cigarette and drinking walking.

"Hey Frank."

Gerard murmured, moving to stand beside him and lighting his own smoke.

"It's going good. Don't y' think?"

"Yeah, I am really impressed. For a high school play this is pretty amazing!"

Frank smiled and swigged the water and took a drag. Gerard studied his shoes miserably. He knew that once the short run of their play was over, Frank would have no reason to even talk to him anymore, let alone hang out with him, and that thought made Gerard's chest hurt.

"What're you gonna do when this is all over? Will you stay in the club?"

He asked hopefully, not daring to meet Frank's eyes.

"Actually I have an audition next week."

Frank smiled at Gerard.

"And I have you to thank for it."

" _Me_?"

Gerard looked up.

"What did _I_  do?"

"You reminded me how much I love the stage. How much I really miss it and..."

Frank looks down a bit.

"...that I don't have to turn into Linda."

Gerard placed a hand gently on Frank's arm.

"I think she'd be proud of you. I mean, I never knew her, but there's a lot to be proud of."

"Thanks Gee. You know...I am really glad we became friends."

"Five minutes guys."

"That's us. Ready Cesario?"

Gerard sighed. There was that word again~ Friends.

"Sure."

He muttered.

"Let's go Orsino."

Frank smiled and grabbed Gerard's hand.

*

*

*

"Read it you sirrah."

The boy who has been playing Fabian begins to read Malvolio's letter to Olivia and the audience.

'By the Lord, madam, you wrong me, and the world shall know it: though you have put me into darkness and given your drunken cousin rule over me, yet have I the benefit of my senses as well as your ladyship. I have your own letter that induced 2510 me to the semblance I put on; with the which I doubt not but to do myself much right, or you much shame. Think of me as you please. I leave my duty a little unthought of and speak out of my injury. THE MADLY-USED MALVOLIO.'

Gerard knew the kiss was coming up soon, and he worried that he would show himself up in front of everyone. A boner on stage would not be a good thing, though he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was looking forward to Frank kissing him again. His heart was starting to race at the very thought, and he had a horrible premonition of having a panic attack right there on the stage. Would that be better or worse than getting a stiffy? The actual girl playing Olivia made a face.

"Did he write this?"

"Ay, madam."

Frank got a look of concern on his face now.

"This savours not much of distraction."

Gerard's breath was coming too fast. His vision was becoming kinda tunnelled, focused only on Frank, as if he moved his head, it started to spin. He was trying to hold himself together, but he was losing the battle, and feared that he wouldn't make it through this last scene. He could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

"See him deliver'd, Fabian; bring him hither. "

The boy playing Fabian bows and leaves. The girl turns to Frank.

"My lord so please you, these things further thought on, To think me as well a sister as a wife, One day shall crown the alliance on't, so please you, Here at my house and at my proper cost."

Frank bowed lightly to her.

"Madam, I am most apt to embrace your offer. "

Frank then turns back to Gerard and giving a serious soft look to him.

"Your master quits you; and for your service done him, So much against the mettle of your sex, So far beneath your soft and tender breeding,"

As he did in practice, he gets down on one knee and takes Gerard's hand.

"And since you call'd me master for so long, Here is my hand: you shall from this time be"

Frank then stands up and steps into Gerard's personal space.

"Your master's mistress."

Gerard couldn't think straight, did he have a line, something he had to do? Gerard's legs gave out beneath him as Frank's lips pressed hard to his. He clung to Frank, knowing that if he didn't, he'd probably end up in a puddle on the floor. It was even better than in rehearsals, and Gerard was glad he had no more lines to say; cause he was pretty sure he had lost the ability to speak now.

"A sister! you are she."

It was as if the kiss was nothing more than planned and then the play went on with Olivia's next line.

*

*

*

A broken Malvolio was being led away.

"He hath been most notoriously abused."

She looked forlorn and then turned to Frank and Gerard. Frank smiled and said his final line.

"Pursue him and entreat him to a peace: He hath not told us of the captain yet:"

He clasped a hand on the boy who played Sebastian.

"When that is known and golden time convents, A solemn combination shall be made Of our dear souls."

He then took Olivia's hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Meantime, sweet sister, We will not part from hence."

Finally he turned back to Gerard holding out his own hand for him.

"Cesario, come; For so you shall be, while you are a man; But when in other habits you are seen, Orsino's mistress and his fancy's queen."

Olivia and Sebastian exit in one direction and Frank and Gerard exit in another. The clown Feste then returned to the stage and Ray cued the music as he began to sing.

"When that I was and a little tiny boy, With hey, ho, the wind and the rain, A foolish thing was but a toy, For the rain it raineth every day. "

As he sang his refrains signaling the end of the play everyone gathered round for curtain call. Frank stood next to Gerard and smiled.

"You did amazing Gee."

Gerard smiled back.

"Y-You too Frank."

He nodded slightly, then took his bow with everyone else before following Frank from the stage. Now what? How was he supposed to act around him now or would Frank just abandon him? It wasn't like they'd been friends that long. Then the four main characters stepped forward to take their bows and finally Frank pushes Gerard forward to receive his deserved spotlight. Flowers were being thrown up on the stage and the applause turned into a standing ovation.

"Hey Gee, how about we go for ice cream?"

Frank was smiling.

"Everyone is going and...hey, isn't that your little brother with Pete over there?"

Gerard looked where Frank was pointing.

"Yeah."

He frowned.

"What's _he_  doing here?"

He knew Mikey wouldn't come for him, so why?

"Why don't you go and say hi. I'll find out who is going for ice cream and where."

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and then he was gone. Gerard sighed and walked over, but as he approached, he saw Pete stiffen at his presence, and Mikey turn to frown at him. Gerard stopped in his tracks. He wasn't wanted here. Turning, he walked away and slipped out the side door of the theatre, and into the dark. He'd lost his best friend, and he couldn't see any way back from that and he was pretty sure Frank wouldn't be far behind. Gerard walked over to a bench at the edge of the parking lot and sat down, searching his pockets for his smokes.

"Fuck.

He muttered, realizing he was still in costume, and therefore didn't have his cigarettes with him. He hung his head.

"Fuck my life."

"Here."

Gerard looked up and saw Mikey there handing him a cigarette. He lit one of his own and blew out the smoke. Mikey watched his brother look surprised.

"What, you didn't think your goody two shoes brother smoked?"

"No, I'm just surprised you'd bother to offer _me_  one!"

Gerard accepted the cigarette and lighter.

"And that you're here at all."

He handed the lighter back.

"I told Pete I would be here. You guys did good up there. Frank is really impressive."

Mikey walked around and stood in front of Gerard.

"You know...in a way you are Olivia and Pete is Malvolio."

Gerard gave Mikey a funny look.

"What do you mean? How am I Olivia?"

He didn't get it.

"Olivia was completely oblivious to Malvolio's feeling for her. She even did things that seemed like she was showing him favor, before the fake letter. She helped to create the mad man that he was by the end of the play."

Mikey took a drag.

"Just like you did with Pete."

Gerard choked on his cigarette.

"I didn't do that…did I?"

"How many times have you slept with him or fooled around with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business!"

Gerard stood, flicking his cigarette into the grass at the edge of the lot, before turning to walk away. He didn't need this shit.

"You let him fuck you five times and way more than that you have sucked him off."

Mikey kept talking.

"Every time you did that he got his hopes up that one day you would become serious about him, but "you don't do serious" do you Gee...unless it is Frank."

" _Frank_?!"

Gerard spun to face his brother, his face devoid of color.

"Frank doesn't want me!"

He looked to the floor.

"He's beyond my reach!"

His voice cracked as he dug blunt fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"Much like you are beyond Pete's."

Mikey finished his cigarette.

"Take care Olivia that you do not turn into Malvolio yourself."

He then walked back into the school.

"Hey Gee, you coming?"

Frank walked up with Adam.

"Hey Gerard. Great performance. You really got something!"

He smiled at Gerard brightly.

"Uh, thanks."

Gerard mumbled, staring after Mikey.

"Um, I think I'll just head home."

He couldn't look at Frank, couldn't take the rejection he knew was sure to come.

"Are you sure Gee?"

Frank was looking at him with slightly pleading eyes.

"It won’t be the same without you."

Gerard shook his head, sadly.

"I'm not feeling so good. You'll have a better time without me there anyway."

He hung his head, turning away.

"I'll see that he gets home okay Frankie."

Adam kisses Frank on the cheek and then steps over to Gerard.

"Walk with me will you sweetie?"

"Uh."

Gerard looked up, slightly confused.

"Yeah, sure."

Adam took Gerard's arm and looped it with his own and walked him away from Frank. They walked to the school parking lot to Adam's car.

"Come on, let's go for a drive."

"Adam I.. I just wanna go home!"

Adam stepped up to Gerard boxing him in.

"Just trust me, I know what you need."

Gerard stared, wide eyed.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Adam made him nervous, he was too close."

Adam leaned in a whispered into Gerard's ear.

"Just trust me and get in the car."

Gerard swallowed and did as he was told. He did up his seat belt and sat awkwardly, pressed to the door, as far from Adam as he could get right now.

Adam got in and buckled himself up.

"Buckle up Gee and get ready to have fun."

*

*

*

Adam was draped over Gerard's back. He had his hands on Gerard's stick and he was slicking up the head.

"That's it Gee, fuck perfect. I knew you would be good at this. Now line it up with the hole and..."

Gerard lined up and struck the balls hard.

"Yes!"

He cheered, two balls falling into the pockets and the cue ball rolling to rest half way down the table.

"You were right..."

He turned to look at Adam.

"…this is fun!"

"See? I knew you just needed to loosen up some of that pent up stress."

"All right boys, here's your food."

The waitress dropped off all manner of fried goodies for them. Chicken wings, onion rings, poppers, and cheese sticks along with several sauces and another pitcher of coke.

"Break time Gee, let's eat!"

Gerard chuckled, putting his cue down and following Adam back to their table.

"We're never gonna eat all this!"

He moaned.

"I'm big enough already. I don't wanna be the size of a whale!"

"Shut up Gee, you know you want to."

Adam chuckled and dipped a cheese stick in sauce and waved it in front of his face.

"Come on baby, open that mouth wide like I know you can."

Gerard blushed at the innuendo, but opened his mouth anyway.

"It's good."

He mumbled through a mouthful of cheese and sauce.

"Good boy."

Adam pops the rest in his mouth licking his lips and then sets into something else. Gerard sat down, pouring himself a glass of Coke.

"Want one?"

He asked, holding up the pitcher.

"Sure, thanks."

Adam takes the drink and places and straw in it. He wraps his lips around it and slowly sips it letting out a slight groan.

"Fuck, that’s so good. It's been a while since I ate food like this."

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, guess It doesn't hurt once in a while."

He popped an onion ring in his mouth, trying not to think about the grease that slid down his chin before he could wipe it away.

"Hey, you got a little..."

Adam leaned in and caught some sauce that was on Gerard's face with his finger and then slipped it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, that's good too."

Gerard blushed, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. He wasn't ashamed of being gay, or being there with Adam, but he knew that not everyone was as liberal as his friends, and being openly flirty with another boy could get them both in trouble if the wrong people saw them.

"Man Gee, you have to learn to lighten up and stop worrying about what other's around you think."

Adam slid out of his chair and moved around to where Gerard was. He slid one hand up to his thigh and the other around to the back of his neck as he pulled him close.

"Sometimes you just have to do what you want to and tell the rest of the world to fuck off."

Then he kissed him. Gerard's hands flapped uselessly for a moment before winding around Adam's neck. He relaxed into the kiss, letting the older boy take control. It was a good kiss, but it wasn't Frank. The sudden thought made Gerard pull away, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

He said quickly, looking back up through his hair.

Adam chuckled.

"You don’t have to apologize. I know I’m not Frankie."

"Am I _that_  obvious?"

"A little."

Adam leaned in to Gerard's ear.

"How about we get out of here and go relieve a little more stress and I will tell you a few secrets about Frankie."

He nibbled on Gerard's ear lightly. Gerard sighed. It wasn't like he had a chance with Frank anyway.

"Sure."

He murmured.

"Why not."

"Wow, thanks Way, make me feel special why don’t you?"

Adam signaled the waitress to box up the left overs.

Gerard took Adam's hand hesitantly in his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He gave sad puppy eyes to the older boy in hopes of appeasing him.

"Just for that, I'm topping."

Adam smirked as Gerard's mouth dropped open. The waitress came back with the boxes of food and Adam thanked her. He grabbed the bag and then Gerard's hand and pulled him out of the bar.

*

*

*

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!"

Adam collapsed on the bed. He was sweating and dying of thirst. He groped for the bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Can I have that after you?"

Gerard panted, wiping his hands down his face. Adam looks at the panting boy next to him. He's covered in sweat and cum and looks amazing. He takes another swig of the bottle and then leans over tipping the spout into Gerard's mouth. Gerard sat up quickly, coughing and spluttering.

"Ass."

He grumbled, though there was no malice in his voice, and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He took the bottle from Adam's hand and drank a few mouthfuls.

"Well…"

He smirked.

"…tonight turned out different than I thought it would."

"I bet it did."

Adam put the water down again and then turned back to Gerard. He kissed him softly and pulled back.

"So why don’t you think you have a chance with Frankie?"

Gerard sighed, flopping back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling.

"He's not interested in me. He constantly defines us as friends and while it's wonderful to have him as a friend, I still want us to be more."

Gerard rubbed his hands roughly over his face, groaning in frustration before looking back at Adam.

"Mikey was right, wasn't he? I messed with Pete's emotions; let him get too close, even though I didn't want a relationship with him."

He frowned.

"This is my karma isn't it? I hurt Pete, so now I don't get Frank."

He looked at Adam.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"Did you hurt Pete on purpose? I mean did you know how he truly felt about you? Did he ever say, Hey Gerard I'm in love with you?"

"I…I knew he liked me, but he never said that, no."

"So then I don't think it's karma or anything. Have you told Frank that you like him?"

Adam laid his head on Gerard' chest and drew lazy circles.

"No."

Gerard said, indignantly.

"I'm not an idiot."

"So how is he supposed to know then?"

"I, he.. Uh.."

Gerard frowned.

"Perhaps I _am_  an idiot, but I can't tell him, he'd just laugh at me."

He hung his head.

"Oh Gee. You remind me of myself so much. I know what you need. Come on!"

Adam pulled Gerard out of his bed and dragged him to his closet. He opened it up and he heard Gerard gasp at all the dresses that he had.

"Let's see. I think...yes this one!"

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"What? You want me to wear _that_?!"

He looked at the lacy, green, full skirted dress; one eyebrow raised, then shook his head, pulling out a different dress that caught his eye.

"Now. _This_ one..."

"Nah, your skin is too pale for it. Hmmm..."

Adam searched the closet again.

"How about purple?"

Gerard huffed.

"What's your obsession with lace?"

He pulled another dress.

"What's your obsession with sequins? Besides you look like you are going to prom in that."

Adam went back to his closet and moved to the end.

"How about this?"

Gerard grinned.

"Now that I like!"

"Awesome! Now, you hit the shower and shave and I will get the rest of the outfit together."

Gerard rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom, kissing Adam on the cheek as he passed. Adam listened for the boy and when he heard him start to sing, he knew he was good. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Yo, what's up Adam?"

"Nothin much Frankie. Doin anything?"

"Not at the moment unless you want me to do you?"

Adam rolled his eyes as he knew Frank was chuckling.

"Funny Iero. No, I was wondering if you wanted to meet at the park in like an hour to hang out."

"Am I meeting Adam or Ginger?"

"Guess you will have to show up and find out huh?"

Frank laughed.

"Okay, one hour."

Adam hung up and smiled. He could not wait.

*

*

*

Gerard turned his back to Adam.

"How do I look?"

Gerard spun slowly on his black heels.

He pouted his painted red lips and cocked a hip.

"Like Ginger's best friend Sugar."

Adam hugged Gerard and then slipped his own wig on.

"Now, let's go beat the streets and show them what you are made of."

Gerard laughed.

"Sugar and Spice?"

He quipped.

"Sure why not?"

Adam, now Ginger, took Gerard's hand and led him to the door.

"WE are going to knock their socks off!"

Gerard, Sugar, smiled.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!"


	8. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Sugar, what is your favorite musical? Like the one you would have loved to have a part in?"  
> Gerard grinned.  
> "I'd _love_ to be in Rent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! Another fic over! This chapter is a lot of fun and for anyone who loves Rent, we picked a fun song for the boys to do and no...it is not Living in America...although that is my fav song. ^0^
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed this and are enjoying our other stories too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard walked arm in arm with Ginger, their heels clacking on the sidewalk. They were headed toward the little park at the end of the street, but Ginger had insisted they stop at the convenience store on the way, and pick up some supplies, though Gerard wasn't sure what exactly they might need right now. Entering the shop, Gerard was momentarily blinded by the bright strip lights that bathed the space in a slightly sickly yellow glow. He blinked rapidly, squinting at his surroundings, then allowed Ginger to drag him down the candy isle.

"You don't think we've eaten enough tonight?"

He queried, watching Ginger grab Milk Duds, Skittles and Lemon Heads, before heading to the chiller and picking up three cans of grape soda.

"Three? Why three?"

"One of us might get thirsty for more. I just like to be prepared you know."

Ginger grabbed some salty snacks too like chips and then headed to the counter to pay. Gerard rolled his eyes and followed after her.

"So where we going Ginger? Cause I think we might be a little overdressed for the park."

"This park is nice and open. Great for carrying voice. Lots of actor's use it for practice."

When they arrived several groups could be seen putting on skits or practicing scenes. Ginger led Gerard to one of the empty tables and put their snacks down.

"So Sugar, what is your favorite musical? Like the one you would have loved to have a part in?"

Gerard grinned.

"I'd _love_  to be in Rent."

Just the thought of it made him giddy.

"It'd be cool if I could play Maureen, but I don't know any theaters quite _that_  liberal. Do you?"

"Well that is interesting! I pegged you for an Angel or Mark, but in this...I can see it."

"And who would _you_  play, Ginger?"

"Well..."

Ginger threw her hair over her shoulder casually.

"...I have actually played Maureen for Summer Stock one year."

She sighed though.

"I really want to play Joanne, but understandably can't."

She shrugged and popped open one of the sodas.

"Hey!"

Gerard bounced excitedly.

"Why don't we do a scene? I'll be Maureen, and you can be Joanne! It'll be fun!"

"Okay! Which one?"

Ginger put her soda down. This was going to be easier than she thought. Gerard chewed on his blood red lower lip for a moment before grinning widely, meeting Ginger's eyes.

"Take me or leave me?"

"I like the way you Think Sugar."

Gerard clapped excitedly. He really couldn't get enough of performing.

"Keep your pants on Maureen, let me get into character."

Gerard rolled his eyes, but took a moment to do the same.

Ginger gets up and moves around to the bench so that she is below Gerard. She then in Adam's voice speaks.

"Maureen and Joanne are rehearsing..."

He then switches to Ginger's voice, but a bit lower octave.

"I said once more from the top!"

Gerard, now in the guise of Maureen, shoved his hands on his hips.

"I said NO!"

Ginger rolls her eyes, but then speaks in Adam's voice to a nonexistent audience.

"…that is, if they're speaking this week. Me? I'm here. Nowhere."

She then slips back into Ginger as Joanne.

"The line is 'Cyber Arts and its corporate sponsor, Grey Communications, would like to mitigate the Christmas Eve riots.' What is so difficult...?"

Gerard frowned.

"It just doesn't roll off my tongue. I like my version!"

"You - dressed as a ground hog. To protest the ground breaking!"

"It's a METAPHOR!"

Gerard scoffed. Ginger looked at Gerard and waved her hand.

"Well, it's less than brilliant!"

Gerard jumped up to stand on a bench, looking down at Ginger.

"That's it, Ms. Ivy League!"

He huffed.

"What?"

Gerard threw his arms up in the air.

"Ever since New Year's, I haven't said boo. I let you direct; I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out! I didn't stay and dance at the Clit Club that night, 'cause you wanted to go home."

Ginger turned to Gerard and put her hands on her hips.

"You were flirting with the woman in rubber!"

Gerard looked at Ginger incredulously.

"That's what this is about? There will always be women in rubber, flirting with me...gimme a break."

Ginger settled back as Gerard got ready to sing. From the corner of her eye she could see a few people gathering...one of which was Frank. She never gave any indication though. This was for Gerard and she was going to see it till the end.

Gerard jumped down to face Ginger, before bursting into song.

"Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say "Baby's so sweet."

 Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys - girls I can't, can't help it baby.

 So be kind, and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby."

He leaned down and stroked a hand down Ginger's thigh.

"Take me for what I am.

 Who I was meant to be.

 And if you give a damn.

 Take me baby or leave me.

 Take me baby or leave me."

He stood back up, spreading his arms wide. Ginger gave a scoff as Gerard walked behind her. She saw more gathering and the look on Frank's face was priceless. She figured he didn't know that Gerard could sing. Gerard placed his hands on Ginger's shoulders and leaned into her ear.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun.

 This diva needs her stage.

 Baby - let's have fun!"

He stepped back, spinning on the spot, then moved in front of the redhead, a smirk on his painted lips.

"You are the one I choose.

 Folks'd kill to fill your shoes.

 You love the limelight too, baby.

 So be mine or don't waste my time, cryin' -- "Honeybear -- are you still my baby?"

Ginger pretended to be slightly interested, but at the same time catches herself and turns away again.

Gerard stepped back, hands on hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Take me for what I am.

 Who I was meant to be.

 And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me."

He sat down beside Ginger, leaning into her side.

"No way can I be what I'm not.

 But hey don't you want your girl hot!

 Don't fight don't lose your head.

 Cause every night who's in your bed?

 Who's in your bed, baby?"

He pouted at Ginger.

"Kiss, Pookie."

Now Ginger jumped up, it was time for her to shine a bit.

"It won't work. I look before I leap I love margins and discipline.

 I make lists in my sleep Baby what's my sin?"

Gerard goes to say something, but Ginger cuts him off.

"Never quit I follow through.

 I hate mess but I love you.

 What to do With my impromptu baby?"

Ginger caresses her body moving her hands to her thighs.

"So be wise, cause this girl satisfies.

 You've got a prize, but don't compromise You're one lucky baby."

She then puts on foot on the bench and spreads her arms wide.

"Take me for what I am."

Gerard huffed, rolling his eyes.

"A control freak."

"Who I was meant to be."

Gerard cut in, raising an eyebrow.

"A snob yet over-attentive."

"And if you give a damn."

"A lovable, droll geek."

"Take me baby or leave me."

Gerard scoffed.

"And anal retentive!"

Then Ginger jumped down and they both started to sing together.

"That's it!"

"The straw that breaks my back."

"I quit."

"Unless you take it back."

"Women."

Gerard smirked.

"What is it about them?"

They both continued singing, facing each other, and belting it out.

"Can't live With them or without them!

 Take me for what I am.

 Who I was meant to be.

 And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me.

 Take me baby or leave me.

 Guess I'm leavin' I'm gone!"

They both sat, their backs to each other, and their arms crossed.

The small crowd that had gathered erupted in applause. Gerard grinned, jumping up and grabbing Ginger's hand. They both bowed, drinking in the attention.

Frank couldn't stop clapping. He was completely floored at how amazing Gerard was. He already knew the skills that Adam had, but he was a consummate actor like himself. Gerard though...he could really make it on Broadway.

"Wow that was...Gee, I didn't know you sang so well!"

Gerard's eyes widened. Frank was _there_? Frank had _seen_ that?

"Hey Ging."

"Hey Frankie."

Gerard looked down at the ground, shuffling his red heels in the grass.

"Hi Gee...you look...really good.

Gerard blushed, looking up through his lashes.

"Th-Thanks."

"I'm going to hit the head. Be back in a bit."

Ginger kissed Frank on the cheek and then left. Frank sat down at the table.

"Hey grape, my favorite!"

He grabbed a can and popped it open taking a good size gulp.

"So listen...I was thinking...why don't you audition with me?"

"Huh?"

Gerard looked up sharply.

"You _serious_? You want me to..."

He grabbed the can from Frank's hand, chugging more than half of what was left, before handing it back.

"Really?"

Frank blinked. He had never seen someone drink so fast.

"Uh...yeah, especially after what I just heard. I mean kids don’t always get the greatest parts, but even chorus is a step in the right direction."

Frank took another sip. He could see and taste the red lipstick that Gerard was wearing.

"Hey, uh...that outfit is something else. It...looks really good on you."

Gerard blushed.

"Blame Ginger. It's from her wardrobe."

He looked down at his hands.

"I'm kinda planning on stealing these pants though."

He smirked, looking up.

"They're very…supportive."

Frank didn't mean to, but he looked down.

"Uh, yeah and then make you ass look...sorry, I mean...you look good in them...I said that already didn't I?"

Gerard giggled.

"You did."

Frank could not take his eyes off of Gerard. He was tripping over his words like he had forgotten the English language.

"Hey, you hungry? How about we grab something to eat?"

"I'm not sure there's room in these pants."

Gerard smirked.

"But I could eat."

He stood up, then hesitated.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ginger?"

He looked around for their friend, who should've been back by now.

Frank looked over and saw Ginger talking to another group of actors.

"Nah, I'll text her."

Gerard looked where Frank was looking, and swallowed.. He was going for food alone with Frank dressed like this!

"Oh. Okay."

Frank held out his arm for Frank to link into.

"After you Maureen."

Gerard blushed, looking away as he took Frank's arm. He saw Ginger smirk and wave at him. He'd kill her later, or maybe he'd just keep the pants, and the shoes.

 


End file.
